It all started at Starbucks
by Chinese girl 50
Summary: Percy Jackson, 27 years old, head of Jackson's Marine wildlife savers, handsome, his father giving him the company before he 'died.'. Annabeth Chase, 27 years old, architect, naturally beautiful, designer of Olympian architecture company, both now in Hong Kong to live their lives and to do their jobs. But what happens after both meet each other, at Starbucks?
1. Coffee

**It all started at Starbucks...**

**Rating: K+**

**Main couples: Percy/Annabeth.**

**Summary: Percy Jackson, 27 years old, head of Jackson's Marine wildlife savers, handsome, his father giving him the company before he 'died.'. Annabeth Chase, 27 years old, architect, naturally beautiful, designer of Olympian architecture and design company, both now in Hong Kong to live their lives and to do their jobs. But what happens after both meet each other, after an argument about coffee? **

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story, but not a crossover! Think I need a break, I have to admit! Right now, I'm taking a break on the parents story, and I think I want to write more stories! I'm going to write my Egyptian demigods story, and start writing on a Harry Potter story! An Olympics story, well, I'm not so sure, but I'll write them, promise! So see you after this chapter! :D**

**~CG50**

**Chapter one: Starbucks.**

**_Location:_**

**_Hong Long, Kowloon Tong, Festival Walk._**

The blond haired woman smiled, looking down at her design in her sketchbook. She had been working on it every since last Spring! Soon, the Olympus environmentally friendly shopping mall will be open, soon! Her t-shirt was a white one, and she wore simple black pants, and a sea green necklace from a friend. She had her hair high in a ponytail, and every man in the shop was staring at her, thinking she was gentle and beautiful. The sweet aroma of coffee filled her nose, washing her worries away. She couldn't remember her friend, since he had to move all the way to California. Anyways, moving on! She was going to make sure the design was good enough, and she remembered! She was going to make sure... Wait, never mind. Wait, she and Thalia were going to have a bachelorette party, because Thalia was going to get married! She was going to be the bridesmaid, and she was so glad about this! Piper McLean, head of the Aphrodite wedding company, made a dress for Thalia, which was lightning bolts on the side. Thalia's little brother, Jason Grace, who was a famous movie star, married Piper, and had 2 children, Lyra and Aelius. Jason was currently on break, so he was spending time with his wife.

"Iced coffee with milk, please." Annabeth said, and the cashier woman smiled. She said:

"That would be $27.00 dollars, please." She said. Annabeth gladly gave the 27 dollars to the woman. She walked over to the waiting area, then seeing her coffee arrive.

"Thank you." Annabeth said, smiling. The man behind the counter wilted behind her smile, giving a nervous smile and walking away. Annabeth couldn't help but laugh, and she walked over to her table. She sat down, going back to work. That was when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hey, that's my coffee you've taken." The man said. He wore jeans and had jet black hair. His white t-shirt made him look cute, and he had sea green eyes. Those green eyes caught her at once, captivating her in their very misty depths. Annabeth looked at the boy, then said:

"Excuse me, but this coffee doesn't have your name on it." She said sharply. The man sighed, saying:

"But I also ordered a-" He began, but then a woman at the cashier said:

"Mr. Jackson, your coffee." She said. Annabeth rose an eyebrow. He sounded so familiar. The Jackson man looked embarrassed, but said:

"Thank you." He said, walking to the counter and getting his coffee. Annabeth smiled. The Jackson man walked over, looked at Annabeth. "Sorry about that. My name is Percy Jackson, marine biologist, and head of Jackson's marine wildlife savers." He said. Annabeth looked at him. He even LOOKED familiar. Those sea green eyes, the jet black hair... "Um, hello?" Percy asked, waving his hand in front of Annabeth's face. Annabeth shook her head.

"Oh, um, sorry Mr. Jackson. You look familiar to someone I knew in kindergarden." She said. "I'm Ms. Chase, or Annabeth Chase." She said. Percy smiled. She looked so familiar to that girl he met in kindergarden. Blonde hair, gray eyes, captivating smile, she just looked way to similar to him. "Do you think we should leave now? We're getting an episode started..." She said, looking at the people in the Starbucks shop. Many girls were staring enviously at Annabeth, and many boys were glaring strongly at Percy. Percy nodded in agreement.

"I think we should." He said. Annabeth got out of her seat, putting her things into her bag. She walked outside, Percy walking next to her. They walked near an ice skating rink, and they took an escalator downstairs, to a level where there were benches. Annabeth sat down, feeling mentally tired after a long days work. She looked at Percy, thinking deeply about that childhood friend. Her judgmental behavior was beginning to show now.

"So you're Percy Jackson, right?" She asked. Her cautious behavior was showing, and she didn't mind, she just was naturally like this.

"Yes, I am." Percy said. Then his mobile rang. He said: "Excuse me." He said, answering his phone. "Yes. Oh, okay. See you then, Nico." He said. "Sorry, but I'll have to leave. I have business to do. But can I have your mobile?" He asked. Annabeth said:

"Sure, but you give me your mobile." She said. "My mobile is 98764320." She said, saying each number slowly when Percy clicked each button.

"Mine is... Great, I forgot it." Percy said, his absentminded self coming in. "I'll call you." He said.

"Seaweed brain." Annabeth said. Percy rose an eyebrow, but he didn't mind. Annabeth's phone rang, and she saw Percy's number: 97453298. She saved it, and said:

"Well, see you, Seaweed brain." She said, smiling and walking off proudly. She walked towards Page one, and she couldn't help but feel so suspicious...

Percy looked surprised, but he didn't mind. As he went back up on the escalator and paid the fee for parking, he couldn't help but feel something was going to happen in between them once again...

**End of chapter one of: It all started at Starbucks...**

**Hey guys! I made this story, after I got inspired by my dear friend, PR328! I want to thank her, and say she is the coolest friend ever! Thank you Char! I want to thank you so much! So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I hope to see you again, and bye! :D**

**~CG50**


	2. Euphoria and phone calls

**Hey guys!**

**I read the reviews, and yep, think I made everything go too fast... *Headdesks.* But anyways, thank you so much for reviewing! When I saw how many views I got, I was so happy! PR328, even though you couldn't log in, that comment made me so happy! Thank you so much! Writing a story about human rights is going to make me euphoric! Red Robin, when I found out you were from New Zealand, well, you were the first person from New Zealand to have EVER read, reviewed and visited my stories! Thank you so much! I want to say thank you for your review Guest, I think you actually made me think I should stop making some of my stories go like a Hummingbird on a sugar rush! Pokemonchen, thank you so much also! I want to thank whoever favorite-ed or is following my stories!**

**Now, let chapter 2 begin! :D**

**~CG50**

**_Festival walk car park, P1._**

As Percy got into his car, he took the keys out and turned the engine on. His car was a Prius, which his deceased stepfather, Paul Blofis (Which Percy mistook her blowfish.), who died in a explosion. Percy's mother was living next door to Percy, seeing as she was now a famous author and now lived nearby the Peak. He closed the car door, putting his seatbelt on and putting his hands on the steering wheel. He had to go visit Nico, since he was getting married with Thalia Grace, his dear friend. Nico's father. Hades, who randomly popped up one day in his house didn't look happy, because he was getting married with Zeus's daughter. Zeus, Hades and Percy's own father, Poseidon, made a brotherly pact, and even though they were not related, they still considered themselves as 'Brothers.'. He drove out onto the road towards the exit, but got distracted by his thoughts.

When he met Annabeth just now, he couldn't believe he met the most beautiful girl in the world. He used to be Rachel Dare's boyfriend, but he broke up with her after he moved to Hong Kong for work. He was friends with her now, but she wasn't as beautiful as Annabeth.

Annabeth had blonde hair, which looked like honey and smelt like it also. Her silver owl earrings made her look pretty, and well, he couldn't help but feel like he met her before. But the gray eyes. Those gray eyes. They caught him at once just by looking at them. Her smile made him feel like he was going to melt into butter. She was just like a daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess. Of course, in this world, there was no such thing as demigod. Percy was so distracted, he couldn't notice that he was blocking the road and looked behind him. There was a woman glaring at him, and then a man. He quickly drove towards the exit, paid the fee and left the car park, driving towards the exit and exiting the car park, driving towards Nico's home.

**_Wing On towers, Jardine's lookout, Hong Kong._**

Nico was sitting in his home on the sofa, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang and Charles Beckendorf **(A/N: I decided to bring the dead demigods back to life... Sorry for forgetting to put this up...) **were sitting on the couch joking around.

"So, you're going to marry my sister?" Jason asked. Jason, as he was a movie star, made the girls faint at seeing him at once. Many Chinese girls were asking him to sign his autograph on them. He didn't want the limelight the time he travelled to Hong Kong to see his wife once again, he just wanted to be with his wife and his son and daughter, Lyra and Aelius. Since both Jason and Piper were famous, they lived at 8 Severn road, nearby Percy's home. Jason had electric blue eyes and blonde hair, and he had a build of one of those guys you would see in magazines. He had a smile which made every teenager scream at him, and made the boys feel like complete losers. When a girl lashed out at him, he had to tell her he already HAD a wife!

"Yes... I'm going to marry Thalia Grace, your sister. How many times do I have to repeat this, Jason?" Nico asked, looking annoyed. Sure, Jason was his friend, but he could be really concerned over his older sister, seeing as Jason and her were long lost siblings. Every since their dead mother who used to be an actress lost Jason, Thalia could never forget and despised her greatly. But anyways...

Percy pressed the doorbell, and a eerie sound formed out of the doorbell. Nico walked to the door and opened it, seeing Percy. "Percy!" He said, giving a friendly his friend. Nico was never like this to anyone, but maybe his friends and future wife. Percy said:

"Hey Nico." He said, smiling. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." Nico said, getting out of the hug and letting Percy in. Percy walked in, and he remembered about how many times he visited his friends home.

The house was black on the walls, and the floor was birch wood. The view outside showed a scenery of nature. The sofa's were as soft as a feather mattress and was a jet black color once again. The rug on the floor was one of a fake dead bear rug, and well, you could say the dining room and the living room were squished in together. Nico sat down, and Jason smiled at Percy.

"Hey Percy." He said. Ever since they met each other at a boy camp, they had been best friends. Jason wore a simple t-shirt and jeans, along with sneakers. Leo, who was a master at building mechanical stuff, said:

"Hey Perce! How's life?" He asked. He looked like an elf, Percy had to admit. Leo had been married to Reyna... Well, no one knew her last name. She kept it a secret. Her husband and neither anyone knew it. She said it was private. But anyways. Leo and Reyna had been married for years, and had two children, Jason (After Jason, Reyna's former boyfriend.) and Hylla (Named after her sister.).

"Everything's doing well." Percy said, smiling.

Charles Beckendorf, cue him standing up. "Hello, Percy." He said, giving a friendly smile. Charles Beckendorf, or Beckendorf (Which everyone except Charles wife, Silena, called him.), as they called him. He was an African American, which of course, gave him his brown skin tone. His hair was black and he had brown eyes. He and Silena had 4 children, which must have been tiring.

"Hello Beckendorf." Percy said, smiling.

"So... Nico... What have you got for Thalia? A mythomagic statue of Zeus?" Leo asked in a teasing way to Nico.

"I don't play that anymore!" Nico said, look furious. LOL.

**_University of Hong Kong (香港大學), Pokfulam. (薄扶林)._**

Annabeth ran down into the classroom for architecture. Being a famous architect, she was invited to the Hong Kong university to be a guest teacher. She remembered when she moved to Hong Kong an year ago and then she was teaching at the university once, and it had a lock down. It was the Hong Kong 818 incident, and Annabeth was strongly annoyed by this, seeing as she couldn't get to the classroom. Being a architect and a part time University teaching earned her a proper living in a Hong Kong, and she also took part in the protest. She bet her mother would have been happy about this. But anyways.

When she walked into the classroom, students were smiling at her. In HKU, the students had a good relationship with Annabeth, and they were really disciplined when they saw her for classes. As I forgot to mention, Annabeth had a PhD in architecture, making her have a good home and a proper living, though she preferred to live someone peaceful in Shatin, City One.

"Ms. Chase!" A student said. Her dark brown eyes were filled with joy, and hair long waist length black hair was tied into a high ponytail. Her glasses were a bit crooked, but overall, she looked good enough for class, wearing a simple blouse and jeans, along with sneakers. She had light freckles on her face and her skin tone was pale. She took 2 class, Architecture and law.

"Ms. Chase!" Another student said. He had black buzz cut hair and a grin on his face. He asked: "What are we learning about today?" He asked. His eyes were dark brown again, and he had lightly tanned skin. He wore a blue t-shirt and shorts, with white sneakers. He took two classes, Business and architecture.

"Today, we shall be learning about ancient architecture." Annabeth said. Most of the students pulled out their notebooks, took their textbooks out and were sitting perfectly.

"So, to begin the class, we shall-" Annabeth began, but her phone rang. The ringtone was playing Euphoria by Loreen, from the Eurovision 2012 song contest, which was the winner of this years contest, and Annabeth was happy that Loreen supported human rights in Azerbaijan, the location for the contest. Annabeth couldn't help but love that song. "Excuse me." She said. The class nodded, and Annabeth walked outside, closing the classroom door. She answered her phone, and she said:

"Hello? This is Annabeth Chase speaking."

"Annabeth, it's me, Percy." Percy said on the other end.

"Percy!" Annabeth said. "I'm in the middle of teaching one of my university classes right now!" She hissed angrily.

"Annabeth, sorry! But anyways, can we meet for dinner next month, on the 24th? I'm free during that time." Percy said. Annabeth rose an eyebrow.

"Where?" Annabeth asked.

"The Peak. Forest Gump restaurant, is it alright?" Percy asked.

"Sure." Annabeth said.

"Okay, I'll see you next month. Bye Annabeth." Percy said, and the line went dead.

Annabeth couldn't help but feel suspicious and euphoric at the same time. But she turned of her mobile, went back into the classroom and went back to teaching her students, while feeling euphoric inside.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO!**

**Okay guys, did I make it to quick once again? TELL ME! But anyways. Here is a hint about next chapter: Nico and Thalia. But anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter, I'll see you soon, and see you! :D**

**~CG50**


	3. Book fair and Weddings

**25th of July, 2012.**

**Hey guys!**

**Up with chapter 3 of It all started at Starbucks! 9 people have added this to their favorites and 13 people are following this story! Thank you so much, guys! If you were next to me, I would hug you! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D Anyhow, moving on. I will update my stories regularly, and this is because of summer holidays. I wonder why much people don't like my Egyptian demigods story, but I don't really care! If you want to check it out, it's called 'Welcome to camp Egypt!'! And then with 'The Craziest thing I ever thought of: PARENTS!', I want to thank you all again! If you want to check it out, go check my profile out! It's ready for you to read! I have a lot of ideas for my story, but for now, my main focus is on this story. **

**Also, to reviewers:**

** PR328: OMR! I WILL read it AND vote it AND put it on my reading list! Thank you for writing a story for human rights! *Hugs.***

** Cape-Crusader: You'll find out what will happen soon at the wedding, I reassure you!**

** SOA42: Thank you so much! :D**

** Pokemonchen: It means being really happy for excited.**

**So, I'll see you at the end of this chapter! See you! :D**

**~CG50**

**PS: I got a EMAIL FROM THE EMBASSY OF THE USA IN AUSTRALIA! :D**

**_St. George apartments, Kowloon, Mong Kok._**

Thalia Grace was once again taking a break after doing a news report. She mainly spoke on PearlTV in Hong Kong (English channel.), talking about the current situation and local news, along with international news. She was a newscaster, so she pretty much was rich. It was 5PM. Seeing as she only did news reports in the day, Thalia would always have the rest of the day off. That meant get up early, and after 4PM leave the reporting station and go home. Call her pretty, as she had shoulder length hair which was spiky at the tips, electric blue eyes and freckles. She remembered when she had a coma. She was 12 at that time, but by the end of December awoken once again. She got top grades in school, and well, you could say she was pretty successful. She had a rough past, but she eventually got through it all. She sat down on her sofa, the smell of coffee wafting across her nose swiftly. She wore a t-shirt and shorts, and she wore furry, black slippers, a gift from Nico when they started dating in 2011.

She remembered when she first met Nico. 2009, when he was 24 years old, and Thalia was 24 years old also. It was the Hong Kong book fair. Thalia was doing a news report on it, Nico was just there, doing his job in the Page One section of the book fair. Thalia finished her job by 6PM and went to buy some books. Nico was a worker in Page One, and he was going to move in with Thalia once they married. She remembered it like yesterday...

_Thalia's flashback._

**_Hong Kong exhibition centre, Hong Kong island, 2009 Hong Kong book fair._**

_Thalia was in her skirt, forced to wear black high heels, black leggings and a black jacket, with a white blouse underneath. She walked around the book fair, hearing Cantonese words flying from this direction to that direction. Having enough, she went to the page one section to go find some books to read. Something about journalism._

_When she reached the place, she sighed in relief. No boys were following her. A boy would randomly be following her, all because she was pretty. She picked up a book, looking at it and reading through it carefully. As soon as she found the books she needed, she walked towards the counter swiftly._

_That's when she bumped into Nico._

_Falling over, Thalia fell on top of Nico. Damn the high heels! She should have brought her black sneakers! But never mind. Nico was looking at her, and she was looking at him. She couldn't help but look into Nico's brown eyes, looking like an endless pit. A girl would be freaking out and screaming, but Thalia didn't. "Sorry sir, I didn't see where I was going." She said, standing up. She held her hand out. A few months ago, in February, she stopped being a member of the Artemis maiden club, which trained girls to be tough and to be sworn to stay away from men. So she was a bit cold to men, but it would soon wear off when she spent more time with Nico._

_"It's okay." Nico said, taking her hand and standing up. Usually it was the male doing what Thalia was doing, but it was opposite today for both of them. "It was my fault. Didn't see where I was going." He said. He picked 2 of Thalia's books, while Thalia picked up the other 5. Nico gave the books to Thalia, then saying: "I probably should be at the register now." He said, and he walked off, but Thalia followed him to the cashier. "Okay..." Nico said, but he did his job anyway. As soon as Thalia walked away, with her books in her bag, she walked to the food area in the book fair. As soon as she got dinner and opened on of her books, a note fell out of it and onto the table. It said:_

_Call me: 98345132._

_Nico DiAngelo._

_And Thalia couldn't help but smile._

_End memory._

Thalia smiled. Soon after they got together once again at a graveyard (Which Nico suggested they should hang out at.), they began to hang out as friends. They always talked about their interests and what they liked most. Soon in 2010, February, Nico had asked Thalia out on a date, which then led to their first kiss and them dating. Then came the engagement, in 2011, again in February. On Valentines day. They were going to get married this month.

Thalia looked at her engagement ring, smiling. It was a small ring with a skull, but the skull was smiling, and had a heart replacing the nose. She loved the ring. As soon as they got engaged, Jason, Thalia's brother, insisted that the wedding should be planned right away. Nico and she were bothered by this, and Piper, Jason's wife, began planning the wedding. Thalia INSISTED on a black wedding dress (Which Piper agreed on.), but Silena, Beckendorf's wife, INSISTED that it was white instead. Which led to an argument. In the end, the dress was going to be white, but the veil would be black. Thalia turned on the TV, and then sighed. It was doing another Chinese drama, Yes Sir! Sorry Sir! She may have liked it, but she could only understand a few words.

It was all about a man called Law Yiu-Wah who was forced to resign from his job as a teacher, after his students falsely accused him of being a peeping tom. There was also some triads, who were expanding their drug networks in local schools. Yiu-Wah became a cop, and because of the drug networks, was forced to go undercover at the local school. Then he got impressed by Ho Miu-Suet, a teacher and he found out he was to strict with his students in the past. Suet was determined to make the students confident, so she had invited Koo Ka-Lam, a bowling expert, to be teaching bowling at the school. Yiu-Wah learnt about Ka-Lam's triad background, so he goes after her to find out more about the triad. But he finds himself trapped in a competition with inspector Ching Man-Lik, and he was assigned to be a liaison officer at the local school. With the love square, Man-Lik was attrcted to Miu-Suet, but Miu-Suet only loves Yiu-Wah. Soon, the 4 adults find themselves trapped in a complicated love square.

The title in Chinese, **點解阿Sir係阿Sir, **actually meant: 'Why is the teacher a cop?' which Annabeth translated for Thalia. Both of them ended up laughing a lot. But anyways, Thalia heard her phone ring. It was blasting out Love is blind by Donny Montell. Ever since some random person changed the ringtone on it while she was doing a news report on TV, she couldn't change it back. She was going to kill whoever did that. She grabbed her phone and saw it was Nico. It was 20:00, and she answered her mobile, smiling.

"Hey Nico." She said. She couldn't help but inject the smile in her voice. She loved him so deeply. You could say it was obsessive. But hey, they were engaged here?

"Hey Thals." Nico said, smiling. The boys left, and Nico was so happy that he called Thalia. After all, they had to once wear traditional Chinese clothing INSISTED to be worn by Silena, saying that it'll represent Hong Kong and that they were living in it, and also because the couple looked cuter. They were going to have their wedding in the Methodist International church (MIC) in Hong Kong, once again.

"So, you ready to get married? It'll be your last day being a bachelor tomorrow, you know." Thalia said.

"Yes." Nico said. "Besides, I don't want to be a bachelor anymore. I hope our fathers won't pop up and then start yelling at each other." Nico said. Thalia laughed, her laugh sounding cheerful.

"Okay. See you on the wedding day, bachelor." Thalia said, smiling.

"See you on the wedding day, Mrs. DiAngelo." Nico said, and the line went dead. Thalia smiled, and went to cook dinner, smiling the whole time.

**_City one, block 3, 6th floors, flat F._**

Annabeth was sitting at home. She had just finished her shower and she had just finished dinner, and now was doing her work. She looked at her clock, and then the shelfs in her bedroom. It was filled with shelfs and looked pretty. City one, I had to admit, was a bit noisy, seeing as it was a residential area. Annabeth finished doing some markings for students that were going to graduates from HKU next month. Annabeth rubbed her temples.

Her bedroom had gray walls, and there was a white double-bed in the middle, with black wood to make the framing. Two mahogany side tables were next to her bed, and both had a silver mirror over it. The right table had a picture of Annabeth getting her PhD in university, on the left, while on the right was her framed PhD certificate and her silver box, holding her owl necklace from her mother inside and a letter from a secret admirer in High School, who she never noticed before. The writing was sea green. It was given to her from her friend Thalia, who said that a boy from another school wanted to give it to her, but found out their school was a girls only school.

Annabeth checked her phone. She noticed she had a text from Thalia. Piper, Reyna, she and Silena, were the bridesmaids, along with many other girls. Thalia sent her text, asking about the bouquet again. What flowers should they be? Annabeth smiled. When it came to weddings, Thalia was hopeless, so Annabeth had to plan the wedding with her.

Lily, of course.

Annabeth texted Thalia back, and smiled. She couldn't wait for the wedding. But it was the day after tomorrow. But she didn't care. She set her phone to sleep, and went to brush her teeth, and go to bed.

**Hey guys!**

**So, what do you think about the chapter? Do you like it? Was it too fast? Do you guys need a bit of spoilers for the wedding? Anyways, I hoped you liked this! I'll see you next chapter, and yep, I'll be updating this story the most, because mostly it makes me feel better and I love Percabeth! But anyways, there WILL be a TKC story coming up, it's going to be called 'This is for you' and it'll be about Sadie and Anubis (Yes, I love Sanubis, get over it!). **

**Summary: Sadie Kane is a school consular and a master at painting, and strives to be a famous painter AND a school consular at the same time. Anubis Black, your typical normal cute guy you see everyday, who is a journalist. But what happens when Sadie catches the bouquet at her brother's wedding, and begins to slowly fall in love with Anubis?**

**I hope you like this chapter, and when 'This is for you' comes up, please read it, like it and review! I'll see you all next chapter! :D**

**~CG50**


	4. Teddies and memories

**Hey guys!**

**Back with chapter 4 of It all started at Starbucks! This time, it'll be when Jason and Piper are back at home with their children! If you forgot, Lyra and Aelius are the names of Jason and Piper's children! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you at the end of this chapter! I hope you like this chapter, I'll see you later once again, and see you! :D**

**To reviewers:**

**PR328: It's okay! I know you're disappointed, but it's fine! What matters is that our friendship is strong! :D**

**Colg: XD I'm going to make Leo and Reyna live there, actually!**

**~CG50**

**_The Peak, Overthorpe, 13:30, Sunday, ._**

"Mommy! Aelius took my teddy again!" A little girl said. Her electric blue eyes and black hair made her look pretty, and guess what? She looked beautiful, and she was only 7. She wore a black t-shirt and yellow shorts. It was morning. Piper and Jason were at home, smiling. Piper heard that Silena invited all the girls to a spa, but Piper decided to not accept the invite, because she wanted to spend more time with her husband, Jason Grace.

"Mom!" Aelius said. "Lyra's lying! I didn't take her teddy!" Aelius said. He had blonde hair, and had kaleidoscope eyes. Cause about 1/3 of Aelius's eyes were blue, brown and green. He had tan skin and he had his hands behind his back. He wore jeans and a blue t-shirt. Piper looked at Lyra, then Aelius.

"Aelius, your hands are behind you back. Put them out." Piper said, looking up from her book on cooking. She wondered if Aelius had stole Lyra's teddy bear again. He always did it for fun.

"But mom!" Aelius said, trying to give the very best of his innocent look.

"No buts, Aelius." Piper said. Aelius grumbled and put his hands out. A little white teddy bear with a red bow tie and white tie was in Aelius's naturally tanned hands. Lyra took her teddy bear back, glaring at her older brother. That's when Jason walked into the room, looking at his children then his wife, them smiling.

"Piper, what happened?" He asked. His electric blue eyes were sparkling with amusement, and his blonde hair was neatly combed. After filming in San Francisco and then returning to Hong Kong for a 5 month break, he was going to spend time with his wife and children. He was always amused when his kids got into a fight, because they acted like they were little kids once again.

"Aelius took Lyra's teddy bear. This has been the 4th time this happened." She said. Lyra was hugging her teddy bear close to her, glaring at her brother strongly. Jason smiled at Piper. Piper couldn't help but melt inside. Even though they were husband and wife, every time they looked at each other, it felt like the first time they met each other. Well, meeting each other the first time they met each other.

"Now kids, go get some ice cream. I've got them on the counter in the kitchen." Jason said. As soon as Lyra and Aelius heard those words, they ran to the kitchen, screaming: 'I SCREAM, YOU SCREAM, WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!'

Piper laughed. She loved her husband so badly, you could say not having him by her side caused her to go high on coffee when designing wedding dresses (Which was true, actually.). Piper smile at her husband, and he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Remember when we first met, Pipes?" Jason asked, his electric blue eyes looking into her kaleidoscope eyes. Piper smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling.

"Of course, sparky. It was just like yesterday..."

_Piper and Jason's flashback._

**_Aphrodite wedding company, Shatin branch, Friday, 12:30PM._**

_Piper sighed. Her Kaleidoscope eyes were gazing around the shop, and her brown hair was now in a soft and low ponytail. She wore a black velvet jacket and pants, along with black high heels. Dress code of the shop. Above her right shirt pocket, there was a tiny gold name tag, saying: _**_'Piper McLean.'._**_ She had done so many designs, and she even made so many dresses. Now was the time to put them on display. And she done that. She was sitting on the sofa where the waiting area of her shop, that sold wedding dresses. Lacy and Mitchell, her friends, were both resting next to her, seeing as they were very tired after making so many dresses. Drew, who was fired, was gone forever from the shop, though before she was fired, forced the whole company to make 250 dresses. Painful much?_

_That was when Reyna, Leo and Jason stepped into the shop, the bell ringing. Gods, the shopping mall had so many people going here for wedding dresses. Standing up, Piper put on a smile and walked to the door. She smiled at the 3 of them, and said: "Hello, my name is Piper McLean, head of the Aphrodite wedding company. May I be at your assistance?" She asked._

_"Yes, please." Reyna said, smiling at Leo. "Me and my fianceé-" She began, but she was cut off by her husband, who then said loudly and in a boasting way:_

_"The awesome Leo Valdez-" But Leo was cut off by Reyna punching him hard in the gut. Reyna said:_

_"Leo darling, how about you stop talking like a complete idiot?" She asked. "Anyway, I am sorry for the interruption, Ms. McLean. Me and my fianceé would like to have a wedding dress and tuxedo made. If you have any that suits us, can you show us? And my name is Reyna, and this is my husband, as he said before, Leo Valdez." Reyna asked._

_"I will be proud to." Piper said. "Mitchell, Lacy, we have customers!" She said. Lacy and Mitchell stood up and ran over, and Piper said: "Lacy, bring Reyna to the wedding dress section. Mitchell, bring Leo to the male section." She said. Both her friends nodded, and brought them to their sections._

_"I just came along with them." A voice said. Piper looked at the 3rd person. "Jason Grace." He said. _

_"Wait... You mean THE Jason Grace? The one that starred in Roman castles and the 7 virtues and sins? And more? And the oscar and MTV winner?" Piper asked. Her Kaleidoscope eyes were filled with wonder and curiosity._

_"Yes, yes and yes." Jason said, smiling. He had electric blue eyes, and his blonde hair was just like the sun. He had an athletic figure, and he had a cute little scar on his left lip. He wore simple jeans and a t-shirt, and wore sunglasses and a hat to disguise himself._

_"Okay..." Piper said. Jason smiled at her. "Well, Mr. Grace! It's very nice to meet you!" She said, giving a nervous laugh. "And I have a question: How did you get that scar?"_

_"The scar?" Jason asked. He laughed. Piper couldn't help but melt inside, his laughter was just like golden, sweet wedding bells. "Well, my older sister, Thalia, recently told me today that I tried to eat a stapler when I was 2 years old." Jason said. This led to Piper laughing for a long time. Jason smiled at her. She actually was an amazing woman._

_"Piper!" Lacy said. "Reyna picked a dress, and well, she changed! Do you think she should come out now, and see if Leo likes it?" Lacy asked._

_"Okay." Piper said. "Catch up on you later Jason, your friends need some help." Piper said, smiling and then walking over to Lacy._

**_Later on..._**

_Reyna, Leo and Jason left. Piper couldn't help but feel tired. She took her notebook from her desk, and noticed a loose paper. Opening it and pulling out of the loose paper, it said:_

**_Call me: 95734126, Jason Grace._**

_And Piper almost fainted._

_End Piper and Jason's memory._

Piper laughed. "Yep." She said. "It was an amazing time, the day I first met you." She said, taking off her reading glasses and smiling at Jason, who kissed her of them smiled at each other, and then...

"MOM! DAD! WHERE'S THE ROCKY ROAD ICE CREAM?" Aelius asked. Both the adults sighed, but stood up and went to help their son find the Rocky Road ice cream, but smiling at each other the whole time.

**End of chapter 4!**

**Hey guys! What do you think of the Jasper moment? Was it cute? But anyways, I hoped you liked it! I'll see you next chapter, and yep, Lacy forced Thalia to go to the spa, and Annabeth and Reyna didn't want Thalia to be forced into pampering by ladies, so they went along! But anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter, and the chapter after next chapter will be the wedding! I hope you like it, and see you next chapter people! The spa is also a stupid Day Spa, BTW! And yep, if you know one certain daughter of Aphrodite, AKA Silena, she's running the spa! But see you next chapter! :D**

**~CG50**


	5. Spa's and Parents

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with chapter 5! I hope you like this chapter, and yep, Thalia is facing torture with Reyna and Annabeth! Kidding! They're just at a Day spa because Lacy forced them to go, and yep, it's called Aphrodite's day spa! Horrible, right? But anyways, hope you like this chapter! And to reviewers:**

**Guest: I'll try my best to do so! :D**

**Pokmenchen: It will be here!**

**GothKat2SlashFan: Thanks! :D**

**The L0st one: It's how much coffee costs in HK whenever I go to Festival walk for Ice Skating!**

**Thanks so much for staying with the story! 14 favorites and 22 followers! You guys really are the best of readers! I'll post up the first chapter of 'This is for you' soon, promised! But anyways, I'll see you at the end of this chapter, hope you enjoy this, and see you! :D**

**~CG50**

**_Aphrodite's day spa, 13:45, Sai Kung._**

Annabeth was lying down on a fancy bed, with a Lush facial produce on her skin. Silena insisted on her shop using Lush products, saying as they worked well. She had a cupcake face mask on her face, and of course usually, were two stupid cucumbers on her closed eyes. Silena said Annabeth's skin was too oily. Thalia's had dirt and oil in it, and was forced to use this lush product called Love Lettuce. Annoying much? And Reyna had dry skin, and she was forced to use this lush product called Oatfix. They wore bathrobes, but would later change into their jeans and t-shirts, along with their sneakers. Some women in Hong Kong liked to show off their bodies, but these 3 girls didn't.

Silena walked in, then she said: "Okay, I'll wash the facial masks off. Then you will have manicures, with your nails painted." She said, smiling. Annabeth groaned mentally. Great, this was just perfect. If she went out of the street, she would look too pretty, and every boy would try to get her phone number. Silena washed the facial masks off, and then her staff walked in, helping the 3 women stand up and go into another room. They sat in armchairs, and their hands were placed on the arm rest. The lovely and seductive scent of tea tree wafted across the room, calming Thalia, Annabeth and Reyna down. Of course, they had a stupid manicure and pedicure. Later on, Thalia was forced to have a French manicure, because Silena said it would be much more fitting for the bride. Thalia insisted on a black background and skulls, but in the end, she was forced to give into her nails painted fully white and then having a electric blue lightning bolt in the middle. Reyna didn't want to have her nails painted, but she ended up having her nails painted a soft lilac blue. But Annabeth's was the prettiest.

They made her nails grey, and then made a white vine come out from the right, and on top of it was the sticker of an owl. Of course, this is when the girls treatment was finished. As soon as their got back into their jeans, t-shirts and sneakers and paid for the treatment, Silena said: "And have a happy day looking gorgeous, girls!" She said.

"Man, that was torture." Thalia said.

"I had to use that coupon." Reyna said. "And it looked like we had to get prepped for the wedding." She said. Then her phone rang. It was La La Love by Ivi Adamou. Reyna sighed. "Great, looks like my daughter replaced my ringtone once again." She said, and she answered her phone. It was supposed to be Unbreakable by Sinplus, but Reyna's daughter, Marina, had to change it. She answered her phone, and said: "Hello, this is Reyna Valdez. Oh! Leo! Okay, I'll be home right away." Reyna said, and she disconnected the phone. "Leo needs me to get home, because our son now has his finger injured. Split nail." She said. "See you tomorrow at your wedding, Thals!" Reyna said, and she left.

"Well... How about we have Starbucks?" Thalia asked, and Annabeth nodded in agreement. As soon as the girls reached Starbucks, they sat down. TThe smell of coffee filled their noses, jazz music playing softly. Most of the people were just silently sitting at their tables, reading their newspapers or magazines of whatever type of entertainment they had brought with them. One boy was even using his iPod, reading his book and reading a newspaper. Awkward much? It's just your typical stereotypical Chinese boy. University students who were doing their work were studying or on their laptops, researching. Couples were laughing softly and talking with each other, their voices soft and their smiles cute and dazzling towards their partner. Annabeth couldn't help but feel a bit envious of them, since she never had a boyfriend. She did have a friend, Luke Castellan, but he passed away due to a sickness, which caused a heart attack. Thalia and Annabeth were at his funeral, and Thalia was crying painfully, along with Annabeth. Luke was like the brother she never had. But never mind.

"Ice coffee again?" Thalia asked, as Annabeth put her bags down and took her wallet, heading straight for the counter, her blonde hair hanging loosely, making her look beautiful and a bit like her mother, but with blonde hair. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and gave Thalia a look that read: 'Of course. It's my favorite drink.' she said, and she walked towards the counter, and she caught a boy staring at her in a way that showed he was attracted to her. Annabeth rolled her eyes in annoyance and then ordered her iced coffee.

"Ms. Chase!" A familiar voice said. When Annabeth turned her head around, she saw 3 of her most beloved students, Gregory, Melinda and Roald. Gregory was a British boy, and of course, he was from England, or the UK, but he preferred England. He had jade green eyes and messy blonde hair with brown highlights, and he wore thick-rimmed glasses. He was wearing shorts and a white t-shirt today, with crocs, and was holding his book bag. He had his textbooks opened and a notebook opened, with scrabbled notes everywhere on them. Melinda was a shy Korean girl, and had black hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin. Her laptop was on the desk she, Gregory and Roald were sitting at, and she wore sneakers, jean shorts, and a white t-shirt with a simple jacket. Roald, well, he was a Austrian boy. He had blonde hair and surprisingly lightning blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and jeans, and wore black sneakers. His books were on the table and his laptop screen had powerpoints on it, showing different designs of architecture.

"Gregory, Melinda and Roald. It's strongly surprising to see you here." Annabeth said, smiling. Her brightest pupils smiled brightly at her, and then her iced coffee arrived. "Thank you." She said to the boy working at the counter, who gave a nervous smiled and nodded, and ended up getting whacked on the back of the head, and ended up having his girlfriend saying: "你怎麼敢!"* angrily, her voice filled with bitterness and harshness through her words. The boy said: "對不起，妮可!"** He said. The girl angrily stormed off towards the counter, grumbling and hissing Chinese curses endlessly, as if she were a Rhinoceros on a murderous cursing contest among all the animals of Africa.

"I just got news from the principal!" Roald said. Roald, as you probably should get for you own good, was named after the famous author Roald Dahl, which his father loved much for his short stories, such as _The man from the South _and _William and Mary. _Before we go ranting on about something irrelevant from our current topic, let's move on. Roald's lightning blue eyes were filled with excitement, as if he were a boy waking up to see Christmas presents in his room the next morning he woke up (Which actually happened to him when he was 9 years old.). "About in September, we'll all go on a trip to Malaysia to see famous architecture! Isn't that great?" Roald asked, his smile an excited one.

"Malaysia?" Annabeth asked. She overheard one of the students in her class saying it did the death penalty. That student was a human rights activist, to be precise, and well, she was a hater of the death penalty.

"Yep!" Gregory said, jade eyes filled with excitement. "Didn't the principal tell you, Ms. Chase?" He asked, his head then tilting to the side, to show he was curious.

"No, he didn't-" Annabeth began, but her talking was cut off by Thalia, who said in a grumpy and impatient tone: "Annabeth, you can talk to your students in their detention time or after their classes, but not right now. We need to discuss stuff." She said, giving the look that said: _'It's with our parents.'_

Annabeth nodded, her gray eyes filling with concern. Their parents... Well to admit it, I don't know how I should explain this, but their parents were members of a strictly ordered spy troop. They were immortal, due to them mixing several chemicals and each of them taking a drop of the solution, then ending up being immortal. Of course, in the spy troop, they were responsible for researching the violations of human rights, severe drug trafficking, crimes against humanity, and many other things. Then they would take action. "I'll talk to you again later. Right now, me and Ms. Grace-"

"Don't call me that." Thalia said sharply. She hated her last name being said, as she was strong ashamed of her mother. Her electric blue eyes were filled with strong and massive anger at the mention of her maternal and true last name. She swore, the second she got married with Nico, she was going to change her last name to Di Angelo after signing the marriage papers and documents.

"Sorry." Annabeth said, and she smiled at her students, continuing her sentence and saying: "Me and Thalia will need a private chat. Go on with your talking, I won't mind." She said, and she walked over to Thalia. Sitting down silently, she whispered to Thalia, her voice tinged with a pang of worry, curiosity and tone that said: 'Our-parents-again-you-must-be-joking.': "What is it with our parents?" She asked. Thalia whispered back:

"My dad is coming to my wedding, and so is my soon-will-be 'uncle', Hades. Along with your mother, Poseidon and Aphrodite." She whispered. Annabeth gulped. She knew what would happen when Zeus, Hades and Poseidon were put in a church together. Last time they were in a church for Jason and Piper's wedding, they ended up having an argument on who got the best piece of chocolate cake, AND who got to manage the speech of when Jason and Piper were getting married (In the end, it was Zeus who got the role.).

"Oh gods." Annabeth murmured. It wasn't going to be pretty. Thalia showed a text message, from her dad. It said:

_'Dear Thalia,_

_This is from your dear old father, Zeus. I'm going to your wedding, along with your two 'Uncles', Hades and Poseidon. Aphrodite and Athena shall be there two, which I would say would make the wedding a little bit off it's planning system. But I hope you and Nico have a happy marriage. See you at your wedding. :)_

_Your father,_

_Zeus.'_

Now, Zeus was hardly the guy who saved smiley emoticons for anyone. it was only for his children, who he loved dearest and most deeply. Annabeth gulped, but she calmed down and said: "Just calm down Thals, hopefully my mum will make sure everything is under control."

"Under control?" Thalia asked. "My dad and Poseidon and Hades will go crazy again!" She hissed. "My dad will be walking down the aisle with me, then Hades will probably pounce on him and try to beat him up, and Poseidon would try to break them apart, but ending up getting involved in an argument!" She hissed.

"Thals-"

"Annabeth, they're going-"

"THALIA GRACE YOU CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Annabeth yelled, her yell like an angry Lion, growling at it's competitor for a mate. Thalia calmed down, then said:

"Sorry, just that, you know what happens." Thalia said.

"I do." Annabeth said. "Now how about we buy some food and a Latte to calm you down?" Annabeth asked. She knew Thalia loved the stuff too much.

"Okay." Thalia said, and she walked to the counter, buying a New York Cheesecake and a latte, and a Chocolate cake for Annabeth. She got the food, and the boy at the counter (A different boy this time.) gave her a sheepish grin, and when noticing the ring on her ring finger, sulked. He ended up getting whacked on the back of his head by HIS girlfriend, who said: "你怎麼敢!"

"瑪麗!" He said, and his girlfriend stormed off, grumbling and mumbling Chinese curses at her boyfriend rapidly, and her boyfriend followed her. Thalia rolled her eyes and went back to Annabeth, sitting down and then both of them eating and drinking their food and drink.

"My mom and I will try to keep everything under control, okay?" Annabeth asked, and Thalia nodded, smiling at her long time friend.

"Thanks, Annie." She said, saying her friends nickname with a great strong sense of loyalty.

"Welcome, Thals." Annabeth said, and both of the friends talked and chatted with each other about the wedding tomorrow.

**The end of chapter 5!**

**Hey guys! Finished the chapter! Currently writing this is for you, and woah, this chapter took a long time to write! But I hope you enjoyed it! Now about the spy thing...**

**In high school, there were 12 friends. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Ares, Demeter, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and Dionysus. They were great friends, and actually made a great spy troop. Zeus was a great leader and was the strongest out of the whole spy troop, and was a master within air sports and even got his flying license when he was 13, Poseidon was a great swimmer and was the 2nd strongest and could hold his breath for a long time and never ate sea animals (He loved sea animals, you see.), Hades was the 3rd strongest and some said he mostly was the shadiest character and the most dangerous one to anger after Zeus, and also was the most quietest one of the troop, Hera was the mother-like woman, always healing the injuries of other members of the troops, but also a tough fighter and the scariest woman of the troop, and well... How about I list their abilities below?**

**Zeus: A great leader and was the strongest out of the whole spy troop, and was a master within air sports and even got his flying license when he was 13. He's the main leader of the troop and holds and takes the power as the leader of the troop seriously and strongly. But don't disagree with him once he's settled on an idea, unless you're Athena. Rumor has it that he has a lightning bolt figure, which has strong jolts of electricity. That's why he wears rubber gloves.**

**Poseidon: A great swimmer and was the 2nd strongest and could hold his breath for a long time and never ate sea animals (He loved sea animals, you see.), and also was the best marine expert.**

**Hades: The 3rd strongest and some said he mostly was the shadiest character and the most dangerous one to anger after Zeus, and also was the most quietest one of the troop.**

**Hera: The mother-like woman, always healing the injuries of other members of the troops, but also a tough fighter and the scariest woman of the troop.**

**Ares: He's the tough guy, the rebel, the malevolent one. He's best in fighting, and don't find yourself in a fight against him. He's awfully powerful and can smash you to a pulp. Unless you're a girl or Aphrodite.**

**Demeter: Plant expert and lover, she is one good woman when it comes to plants, and also can poison people with poisonous plants, so if you find yourself stung by Stinging nettles or poisoned by Poison Oak, you know you angered Demeter.**

**Athena: Smartest one of the group, she's the main researcher and is the wisest member of the troop. She plans the assaults on people at times, and she's also the 2nd scariest woman in the troop.**

**Hermes: Trickster, Prankster, and fastest one of the troop. He's funny and cool at first, but get him mad and he'll be acting like Zeus when he gets angered. He's swift, fast, and loves playing pranks on everyone in the troop, especially Athena.**

**Artemis: She's the best archer. She does everything in the night so well, and is the 2nd sneakiest in the group. Rumor has it that her arrows are filled with Nightshade. She loves the moon and animals, so she's a vegan. SIster of Apollo. She has her own club for girls hunting.**

**Apollo: He's the cocky and the one who attracts and flirts with the ladies and girls. He's the 2ND best archer in the group, and is the entertainer of the troop. He's always sunny and seems to attract every woman and girl who passes him by, excluding Artemis's hunting club. They mostly like to beat him up.**

**Hephaestus: He's good in handcrafting, and in metal making. He makes most weapons, and he's the current forced boyfriend of Aphrodite, and his girlfriend cheats on him with Ares. He's mostly ugly looking, but he should be the bet metal crafter and weapon maker you should meet.**

**Aphrodite: The seductive lady of the troop, and the most powerful member of the troop. Hey, she's like the goddess Aphrodite, but much more dangerous. Since once there was a conflict of who got her, Zeus forced Hephaestus to be her boyfriend. She's the prettiest of the troop. But don't mistake a pretty face, you know she once caused a bunch of street boys to mash each other to a pulp.**

**So... Yeah, and in the next chapter, I'm going to add in Hecate, Iris's, Tyche's, Nike's, Hypnos's, Nemesis and Hebe's summaries! But hoped you liked this chapter, and see you!**

**~CG50**

**PS: This chapter took 3,159 words to make. :0**


	6. Yearbooks and Ice Cream

**Hey guys!**

**Chapter 6 of It all started at Starbucks here! So, here it is, and thank you so much for reviewing and following and adding this story to your favorites! This chapter... Well, it's... I don't know how I should describe it but... Oh gods, never mind. But I hope you like this chapter! Perhaps it'll be just another chapter in Percy's daily life... But anyways, I think I got the idea ready for you guys to read here! 'This is for you' will soon arrive in my profile! It's the love story between Sanubis (Sadie/Anubis) and well... You'll find out more about it as soon as you read the first chapter!**

**See you at the end of this chapter, and enjoy!**

**~CG50**

**PS: Sorry for the long wait, school...**

**_La Hacienda, 14:15._**

Percy drank a bit more coffee, and sighed. He remembered how he was forced to go to California when he was little, because his mother had a job transfer. He now was living in Hong Kong with his mother, both of them living in Hong Kong now, since Percy was now the successful head of Jackson's marine wildlife savers, which included high education in Marine animals and the sea, and allowing people to go on wildlife trips with marine creatures, and well... It also was promoting saving sea animals and protecting seal animals, such as Whales and Seals. Percy then remembered Annabeth, and she looked so familiar...

But anyways.

Percy went to his working room, and sat at his desk. It was beautiful, the room. Mahogany wood, black chair, bookshelf's lined with books completely and important documents, and the room smelt of Tea tree (Which Sally insisted Percy should use.). Percy took his Kindergarden yearbook out, which Sally had given him a long time ago. He looked at the cover, and it was pure navy blue, with a golden school crest on it, which was a tiny flower, a daffodil. Percy remembered the name of the kindergarden. It was called _New York kindergarden for disabled children. _Percy had ADHD and Dyslexia, so mostly he had to go to the kindergarden. He opened it and went to page 14, which was the page of his class. He looked at the names lining the text bit of the class. The class photo was on the left, and below were the students in the front, middle and back row. The right side had pictures of the class together, having fun and doing activities together. Her noticed Thalia in one of the many pictures, doing some math equations. He saw a picture of him and his best friend, Grover (Who was a boy born with a disabled leg disease, which meant he couldn't swim and have to walk on crutches.), drawing with crayons on paper, drawing swords and gods those things boys like when they were in Kindergarden. There were more photos to look at, and that was when he saw it.

It was a gray eyed girl, with blonde hair and a pretty smile, wearing a blue dress and white shoes. His eyebrows then furrowed in suspicion. He read the names, and he read it from top to bottom on the left page, and then noticed the words: '_Annabeth Chase.'_

And Percy was gobsmacked.

The woman he met 2 days ago... WAS Annabeth Chase. He began to wonder: '_Should I keep it a secret? Or tell her right away? After all, I have her phone number... No, I should hide it from her.' _He said. If she found out, there may be madness between the both of them. So he decided to calm down, and closed the yearbook, putting it back onto the shelf, and then going to the kitchen to cook himself some dinner. But he couldn't believe it... Annabeth... His classmate he left?

**_Villa Espelanda, 18:45._**

"You need to be more careful next time, Ronnie." Reyna said, checking her son's damaged fingernail again. Her eyes were filled with worry, and she looked at her daughter, who told her what happened. Her daughter looked up from her book. She had Dark eyes and black hair like her mother, but the hair from her father. Her hair was tied in a strict ponytail, and she wore a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt. Her book was _The art of war _by Sun Tzu. She was 12 years old, and was like her mother, determined to protect her family and stoic. At times, she was upbeat, and loved the song _La La Love _by Ivi Adamou. Which made her mom think she really needed to listen to classical music. She wore black beats headphones, and she went back to reading her book. Her father was sitting next to her, and whenever she didn't understand a word, she would ask her father, who would tell her what it meant. She also was addicted to the anime Hetalia. Her name was Hylla, named after Reyna's sister.

"But mom!" Ronnie said. "I didn't know and then I trapped my finger in the door hinge by accident!" He said, wiping a tear away. Ronnie was a 7 year old. His sister was 12. Ronnie had brown eyes like his father, and had black hair like his mother. He inherited Leo's upbeat and laid back personality, and he was just your innocent child. But he was a bit stoic at times. He wore shorts and a blue t-shirt with Buzz Lightyear on it. Reyna sighed, knowing that Ronnie didn't even know that his thumb was stuck in the door hinge.

"I'll get you some Ice Cream, okay?" Reyna asked, smiling her best smile, her motherly smile. This was the only smile she reserved for her children, and her family. Tomorrow was Nico and Thalia's wedding. She couldn't wait to see Thalia in her wedding dress. She looked beautiful in it, Reyna had to admit. But anyways. When her son heard the words 'Ice Cream', he jumped into the air, like he was stung by a wasp on the soles of his feet.

"ICE CREAM?!" He asked, landing on the ground on his butt, then saying: "Ow! Can I have chocolate cake? Please? PLEASE?" Ronnie said, giving him mum his normal way for begging: His 'Oh-my-gods-I-can't-resist' puppy dog eyes, that his mother and father fell for. Reyna smiled at her son, saying:

"Okay, Chocolate cake it is." She said, going into the kitchen, and then taking the Chocolate cake ice cream. She took a scooping spoon from the drawer of one of the many Mahogany drawers, shutting it carefully, opening the lid to the ice cream and taking a cute little ice cream bowl out. She fixed some Ice Cream for her son, putting the lid of the Ice cream box back on and then taking a cute little spoon. It was one that was blue plastic, with a cute little flame on the oval of the spoon. Sticking it into the ice cream, she walked back into the living room.

The living room, as I should have described about just now, had a white leather sofa and a purple carpet (Which Reyna insisted on.). The window gave a lovely view of the ocean, and there was a TV. The curtains were a beautiful fiery red (Which Leo insisted on.) and there was a glass dining table. There were black chairs, and there was a fancy vase in the middle. The TV was on, and there was a cartoon playing on it. Tom and Jerry. As soon as Ronnie got his Ice Cream, he hugged him mom, said: "Thanks mommy!" And began to eat his Ice Cream greedily. Hylla looked up and rolled her eyes, asking her father:

"Father, can we get some waffles later?" She asked. Leo smiled, then looked at his wife for approval. She nodded in approval, smiling at her children and husband. She decided to let this happen for once a month, the whole family get waffles or 雞蛋子 **(A/N: It's a really good treat in HK! It has many flavors! The best ones are sold in City one, or 第一城 in Chinese!) **as a treat.

"Of course." Leo said, and he smiled at his wife. His smile was the one that said: _You are one good wife. _And Leo looked happy, his wife finally letting the family get a treat this month all together.

And Reyna smiled back.

**_The Avenue of Stars, 18:20._**

"Mom! Look! The statue of Bruce Lee!" A boy said. He had black hair and African American skin, and he had a large grin on his face. He wore jeans and a black graphic t-shirt, and he worse sneakers. He looked at the statue, and said: "I want to be just like him! He's so cool! Kung Fu and beating up guys!" He said. His name was Jem, and he was 7 years old. He mysteriously had blue eyes like his mother, and his mother smile down at him.

"Okay honey." Silena said, smiling at her son, her blue eyes filled with happiness. "You will be like him someday." She said. Her daughter was looking at Hong Kong Island with Silena's husband, or their daughter's father, looking at the magnificent and brilliant architecture. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes, and she was 14. She wore jeans and a blue graphic t-shirt, with vans. Her name was Apollonia. **(A/N: It's a real name!)**

"Father, do you think I'll become a famous architect when I grow up?" She asked. Beckendorf smiled at his daughter, and said to her:

"You will. I'm sure. Just study hard and do your best in school, excel in art. You'll become an architect." He said. His daughter smiled back. She was a diligent lightbulb. So diligent, you could say she got the top grades in school, which she did. Many boys in her school had a crush on her, but not just because of her looks, but because of her diligence.

"When can we have dinner?" Jem asked his father, in a whining tone. His eyes were filled with a pleading look, and Beckendorf looked down, smiling at his little 7 year old son. He was very, very loving when he wanted to have dinner. This was the... 50th time Jem asked his father when they could have dinner? But anyways. Silena whispered quietly to her husband:

"Okay, Charles. Let's have dinner, unless we want Jem to be complaining more." Silena said.

"Mom! I heard you!" Jem said. Apollonia laughed, and Silena, along with Beckendorf himself. "Hey!" Jem said. "What's so funny, and can we just go to dinner?!" He whined/yelled/asked at the same time. Beckendorf smiled and nodded in agreement, kissing Silena on the cheek for making the family laugh once again, and soon the family were off to have dinner, smiling and laughing with each other.

**End of chapter 6!**

**Okay, I'm not going to be on much now, since school has started, but never fear! I'll try my best to use spare time (After practicing violin, doing schoolwork and kumon...) to write stories, and weekdays will help too! Thanks for reading, and hope to see you when my term break starts, I'll update slowly, but I'll still be on! **

**So, for the spy thing, the other's introductions will be here, and here they are!**

**Hecate: She's the next quiet one of the troop. She's amazingly good at magic and talented at it, and she can do magic tricks (Which are real, not actually tricks!) which can confuse the human eye, covered or naked. She can also fight with ACTUAL magic, so she's a superhuman.**

**Iris: She loves Rainbows. She is the best color identifier, and she can tell any color from each other. She has strong eyesight, and can deliver messages rapidly with Hermes, her friend. They mostly race each other, and she's amazingly a color lover, no surprise. But her cupcakes, accept them. She's sensitive about no one accepting them.**

**Tyche: She's always the luckiest one of the troop. Rumor has it that she was blessed by the goddess herself when she was born, giving her the power to give luck and fortune. She always give's good luck charms to the troop whenever they're on a quest, and in the end, the mission ends up going well (Well, most missions, sometime Tyche gives her the bad luck charms by accident.). She's really, really lucky. Don't mess with her.**

**Nike: Nike is the woman who always gains victory in something. She can makes the troop gain victory anytime. She never ever brings down a challenge, and will alway win the challenge, no matter what. She also is a very good gambler. So pretty much, a trick: Don't gamble with her.**

**Hypnos: Sleepy guy of the troop. He always sleep's, but has visions of the future. He's grumpy if you wake him up, and he punches you hard and goes back to sleep. Butter get your medical bills prepared if you're going to wake him up.**

**Nemesis: She's quiet. More quiet than Hades. But she's nice when you talk to her. She always grumbles about Tyche giving too much luck and fortune to people at times, and she can give bad luck, cause rumor has it that she was blessed by Nemesis herself to give bad luck, but she appreciates balance also.**

**Hebe: She's like 50, but she looks so young, like a 20 year old woman. She can control youth because it was rumored she was blessed by the goddess herself. She's generous and kind, and she can be a bit like a mother.**

**All members of the troop are rumored to have been blessed by the god or goddess themself they were named after to give them super powers and inhumane powers, making them superhumans. Their children inherit some of their powers, making them part superhuman. But, yeah... See you next chapter!**

**Love,**

**CG50.**


	7. Medicine and Travelling

**It all stated at Starbucks: Chapter 7!**

**22/8/2012**

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 7! School has only been on for a week, but everything will be fine and good, I'll have to admit! I hope I can still do well in school AND write my stories at the same time! Currently, I have a Science assessment to work on with my group (Consisting of 3 people, including me.), about one of the periodic table elements and how it is useful. I also have math homework, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try my best to make it good! So see you! :D**

**~CG50**

**PS: OMR! August, THIS MONTH! This story has got **1,647 **VIEWS! OMR! OMGS! OMB! I WANT TO HUG ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY! :D *Hugs.* I LOVE YOU ALL! Not THAT kind of love, I mean friendly one. BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH! And to people who viewed my story from Iceland, Peru, Sweden, Russia, El Salvador, Brazil, Malta, Belgium, Taiwan, Trinidad and Tobago, Netherlands, Germany, Spain, France, The UK, Philippines, Malaysia, Canada and ESPECIALLY the USA (You guys read this story the most!), I want to thank you all for reading this! To people from countries not mentioned here and reading this chapter right now, thank you so much! If you love TKC, go to This is for you, a new story! I'll put up the next chapter soon, but thank you so much, all of you! :D Enjoy this chapter! :D**

**_ 深水埗, Sham Shui Po._**

"Mom! C'mon!" A voice said. It was the next day, nearly Nico and Thalia's wedding day. But sadly, Aelius caught a cough, and a severe one too. Jason and Lyra were in 西九龍中心 looking at stuff, such as toys, clothing, and buying treats for the family, such as Dragon beard candy, or 龍鬍糖, which was a really tasty and delicacy Chinese candy. "It's just a cough!" He said. Piper rolled her eyes, holding her son's hand tighter. The street was crowded, some people looking at street shops. She wore jeans and a blue t-shirt, holding a handbag. To avoid being recognized, she wore sunglasses (At least it was summer.) and let her hair down. Aelius's blonde hair was covered with a hat, and he wore shorts and an orange t-shirt. "Besides, the medicine tastes horrible!"

"You're sick, and you're going to the doctor, no matter what." Piper said. The Chinese doctor, to be exact. He was a good doctor. He lived in 沙田, but he went to **深水埗 **to treat sick people. Piper stepped into the shop. Since it was a Saturday, it was crowded. Luckily there were 2 seats for them, so they sat down. The doctor had finished treating a patient.

"阿，Ms. Grace. 你好. 他是你的孩子啊?" **(A/N: Ah, Ms. Grace. Hello, is this your child?) **The doctor asked. He smiled at Piper. Piper smiled back. Whenever she or Jason got sick, or Lyra or Aelius, they went to go to this doctor. His medicine seemed to worked in an instant after they took it.

"是啊，醫生." **(A/N: He is, doctor.) **Piper said, smiling. "他的名字是 Aelius, 他的中文名字是大風. 他的咳嗽." She said. **(A/N: His name is Aelius, his Chinese name is big wing. He's coughing.) **The doctor nodded. Soon, he began to use Chinese methods of medicine to check Aelius's condition. As soon as that was done. Aelius got his medicine. After a short conversation with the doctor, Aelius and Piper left the store with two bags of bitter Chinese-To-Be-Boiled medicine. Of course, when they reached 西九龍中心 , they found Jason and Lyra. Soon, they had lunch. Of course, the next day was the wedding, but everything was ready. But how about we move on to another person to talk about? Such as well I don't know... Annabeth Chase?

**_Annabeth's home._**

Annabeth was just relaxing, and recently knew found out the planning of where they were going to go in Malaysia to see famous sites and architecture. The Petronas twin towers was one of the many architectural sites. Kelly's castle, A'Famosa in Malacca, The floating mosque in Putra, The Sultan Abdul Samad building, the Minangkabau house, and many other architectural sites. They also were going to go to the Batu caves. Many places. And they were staying in Kuala Lumpur, the Hilton hotel. Man, the university just wanted them to stay for 2 weeks, and they were staying in a luxury hotel? Weird. She heard that a Marine company **(A/N: Guess it! You know who's it is!) **was going to pay the school enough money in stay in the Hilton hotel. Awkward much? Since, well, hell yeah.

Annabeth drank a sip of her Iced tea coffee, remembering Percy. She couldn't stop thinking about those sea green eyes and his black hair. He seemed so familiar though... But she sighed. She couldn't help but want to see him again, against her own will. She knew this, she was a famous Architect and a University teacher, but no, that didn't mean she could just turn away from her work and contact Percy! It would be just like a rabbit abandoning it's home just to get a largest carrot in the world. Then Annabeth herself remembered that she was one of the many bridesmaids at the wedding, not married at all. Which she was proud of.

But Annabeth couldn't help but feel like her heart was faltering.

Great.

She told herself she was proud to not be married or in a relationship. Malaysia, maybe she could go around with the students and relax there at the same time while they were touring the place. She already packer her suitcase, despite the fact that the trip was going to be in October. But she didn't care. It was just August. What was the big deal? But she then searched up more on the trip to Malaysia. But by now, she had been on many trips with past students. She had travelled to (All in the order.) Russia, Thailand, America, Canada, Armenia, Philippines, and even to South Korea, and now Malaysia? What a bag full of exotic locations to go to for studies. But she couldn't wait. Then she decided to continue on her sketch for a architectural course for university teachers. She then walked to her study, walking into the room.

It was grey everywhere. The walls, the floor, the bookshelves and the lamp, carpet, desk, in fact, EVERYTHING, except for the books and her sketchbook for architectural designs, and her pencil's, pens, erasers, highlighters and ALL her stationary, were a beautiful owl gray. She sat down in the chair, grabbed a 2B pencil, and began drawing her architectural design. Ever since she began it, her sketch was like a Greek temple. But it was so amazing, it looked like a house, not a temple. But in the end, she finished it. She looked at her work proudly. She bet no one could reach her level.

Then she decided to go have afternoon tea.

**End of chapter 7!**

**Sorry for the long wait! School and stuff, but anyhow! I'm almost in a writers block! AUGH! WRITERS BLOCK IS SO DAMN ANNOYING! So PLEASE tell me ideas for this story! Chances are, if your idea is so good, I'll thank you and then list your name! I'll choose 3 ideas, and also, this story is BOTH on Fanfiction and Wattpad! Go check them out! And soon, I may put up a story on my Fictionpress account, and also my Wattpad account, called 'War, Children and a diary', based of the Nagorno-Karabakh war! It's the story of a young girl, who records her days in a war to tell everyone who reads the story! I have the same username on Wattpad, Fanfiction and Fictionpress, but overall, thank you for your patience, and see you! :D**

**~CG50**


	8. Cooking and Dinner

**Hey guys!**

**11/September/2012**

**Chapter 8 is up and ready to read for y'all! So right now, school is gaining more pressure, only 5 weeks into school and already having crazy assessments to go, do and get! But I'll try my best to write the chapters. But anyhow, thank you all for your great support.**

**To people on FANFICTION: Thank you all for liking, following and adding this story to your favorites! Ever since I put this story up, I've been loving the support, how you guys review and read, and I'm doing my best for all of you on Fanfiction! Due to schoolwork, writing stories has been tough, since I'm writing another story and another and well, you get the point! But anyhow, thank you so much!**

**To people on WATTPAD: Even though the story is not that popular as it is on Wattpad, thank you for your support, guys! I know 2 of my classmates, and you have GOT to check their stories out, they're AMAZING! I am Boyable is by my friend Musicfication and Ms. Love by MishaMah! They're awesome! I'll see you at the end of this chapter, all of you amazing guys! Thank you so much again! I love you all! (Not THAT love! I mean just friendly. If you're thinking THAT love, you're a pervert, I bet.)**

**~CG50**

**PS: Since I am to lazy to write down locations, I will write in POV, but in 3RD PERSON. Just like in the Hero's of Olympus.**

**_Leo's view, 6:45PM._**

It was turning dark. Leo's brown eyes looked as the sun began setting, and he looked at his children, his daughter, who was still reading, and his son, who was happily playing with his toy cars. He then watched the TV. They were talking about the Government and the national educational system. Ever since he heard from his neighbors about the 'Brainwashing' from the National education system, Leo was angered. He would never let his children be brainwashed by the Chinese government! They were just giving the government of China a good image, and that children should praise the country, while in reality, China was a horrible place to live in if you were a journalist. But he shouldn't be now cursing at the Chinese government. He remembered when he joined in the protest with other parents and high school students. At least his children were in an International school. His daughter was reading the thickest book-Crimes against Humanity-she had ever read in her life. Wait, how did she even READ this book?! It was meant for ADULTS! NOT 12 YEAR OLDS!

But never mind. Leo knew this was his typical, stoic daughter, who read books as if they were her life, and being proud of it. She even was a crazy music addict. Trust me, she listens to Eurovision songs 24/7, even while she was in the shower! But not while swimming or doing sports activities, or in class or using the toilet! Just most of the time in her home and when going and leaving home. He then stood up, walking over to his wife in the kitchen.

Reyna's black hair was tied in a strict ponytail, and she wore a simple t-shirt and shorts, with an apron on. Her slippers were a beautiful blue, and she was cooking dinner for the whole family. The smell of rice filled the room, along with the scent of smelly, yet tasty and delicious Tofu **(A/N: It's actually tasty, but smelly. Trust me.)**, vegetables and pork, along with beef, then fish and corn. Reyna was so busy cooking, she didn't even notice her husband walk in. Leo remembered when they first met. It was so long ago, but it was the best memory he ever had.

**_Flashback._**

_Leo finished work, and was leaving his office. But overall, you could say he was tired. He was an inventor and a businessman (Wait, did I mix up the jobs?), and he had dark circles underneath his brown eyes. He walked towards the bus station through the dark streets, and he yawned. He then saw a woman drop her stuff, and a bus was arriving. His bus. And it must have been her bus also. What spilled out of the woman's bag was a bunch of stationary and a few folders and books, along with pencils and pens. He could hear the woman mutter in anger, as she began picking her items up in frustration. Leo walked over to the woman, then helping her pick her stuff up, then giving them to her. Her brown eyes looked into his ones, and all of a sudden, after they cleaned up everything, and they got on the bus, she said:_

_"Thanks. My name is Reyna." She said, looking at Leo with a stoic expression. Leo looked at Reyna. Her brown eyes, black hair and tanned skin were beautiful, fitting her personality. Leo then felt something light up within him. She was so stoic, but maybe behind that mask was a sweet, kindhearted woman._

_"I'm Leo. Leo Valdez." Leo said, lost in her eyes. The both of them kept eye contact with each other for a long time, and then..._

_"Can I have your phone number?"_

_End flashback._

Leo smiled at his wife, then wrapping his arms around her waist. Reyna rolled her eyes again. This happened every single time Leo was bored and she was cooking dinner. "Leo, stop hugging me. I'm cooking here." She said, her voice still in it's stoic mode, but you could tell she was fighting back a smile from her face. Leo said:

"No, you're too pretty to let go off." He said. Reyna rolled her eyes, elbowing her husband gently in the gut.

"Shut up, stop hugging me and let me finish cooking, or no kisses for tonight." Reyna said. And Leo did what he was told, and beginning to leave the kitchen, but not before kissing his wife on the cheek and saying:

"Okay, I'll see you, dear." He said, walking out of the kitchen, smile on both the adults faces.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**_Annabeth's view, 7:00PM._**

Annabeth was now in New Town Plaza, waiting out a restaurant. Of course, she was now thinking about the wedding tomorrow. She couldn't help but feel so happy for her friend, her friend getting married. Looking at her nails, she looked at the Owl on it, which made her nails look beautifully painted. She wore jeans and a grey t-shirt, along with simple white sneakers. She booked a table for two, which she just needed to put her handbag on the chair, or just to pretend someone was there. She was just standing by herself outside the UCC coffee shop, reading a book on famous architecture around the world and thinking about the wedding at the same time, when a calm and surprised voice asked:

"Annabeth?" The voice asked, and Annabeth turned her head around. It was...

Percy.

Percy was wearing a pair of Khaki pants and a blue t-shirt, along with simple shoes. Hey, who says a businessman can't dress up like your usual everyday typical guy? Anyway! His black hair was still in a bit of a mess after he did some exercise, and his sea green eyes were looking at Annabeth. Annabeth looked at Percy. Okay, she admitted it. He was cute. Amazing, handsome. Especially with the black shirt. Annabeth's blonde hair was in a messy ponytail, and her grey eyes were staring straight into Percy's green ones.

"What in the name of Hades are you doing here?" Both of them asked in complete unison. Okay, Annabeth and Percy WERE getting addicted to Greek Mythology. Due to their parents being named after god and goddesses in Greek Mythology. To make things MORE interesting, Percy loved the water, Annabeth loved wisdom. And both had special traits about them. "Dinner." Both of them said again in complete unison. Cue Annabeth glaring at Percy.

"Okay, quit copying me, Seaweed brain." She said, her tone filled with complete annoyance due to both of them saying the same things, at the damned same time. Weird much to you, or what? Percy said:

"Well, I'm sorry, Wise girl." He said. Both of them looked at each other in annoyance, let a countdown begin, 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... "Do you want to have dinner with each other?" Percy asked, and then there was an awkward silence between the 2 of them. Everyone was staring at them. Until Annabeth began having a mental debate. But they would have a date next month. But maybe 2 dates wouldn't be that bad, right? And then in the end saying:

"... Okay."

**Okay!**

**End of chapter 8! Hope you liked it guys!**

**At Fanfiction guys: Thank you so much! I love you all! So may views in this month, and I would like a bit more reviews, sorry! But add this to your favorites if you liked it, or even follow it! Review's will make me so happy to have you guys supporting this story! 30 followers, but 50 is my target for this story!**

**At Wattpad users: I don't need any votes, but feel free to vote! I would love more comments though, they make me so happy, because since I use fanfiction, people who write stories on there are more used to reviews/comments... But thank you so much!**

**To all users of Wattpad and Fanfiction: Next chapter will be Percy and Annabeth having dinner with each other! I hope you liked this chapter, and Adios, Au revior, Bye!**

**~CG50**


	9. Dates and Wedding rings

**Hey guys!**

**Back with chapter nine of 'It all started at Starbucks!' and I want to thank you all! You guys have been amazing, epic and great to know. If you guys love this story, you know what to do!**

**Fanfiction users: Thank you so much! This story is the most viewed story I have ever put up, and it's much more popular than the other stories. If you are a fan of TKC, please so check out 'This is for you', a Sanubis (Anubis/Sadie) story that I shall soon put up on Wattpad! The 2nd chapter, unfortunately, I am stuck on. 31 reviews! 21 favs and 34 followers! If you guys have ANY PLOT IDEAS for This is for you, please email them to me! Love you guys! Add this story to your favorites and please review! Your reviews help me and give me new ideas for the story! I'll see you, and love you guys!**

**Wattpad users: Vote! Well, if you want to! But mostly comment, please? I LOVE comments! Much more different than your typical Wattpad user, right, who likes votes? NO OFFENSE! But anyhow, thank you so much also! I'll put up photos and videos soon to show Hong Kong and the setting of the places! But overall, thanks!**

**All users: I LOVE YOU GUYS (NOT THAT WAY!)! You guys help me get back on my feet for story writing! I hope you guys will like this chapter and the moment you've been waiting for: PERCY AND ANNABETH'S FIRST DATE! But overall, see you guys at the end of this chapter!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I will also answer questions at the end of every chapter. So I will answer any questions, and if anyone has a question targeted to a character in the story, I'll have them answer the question in the interviews I'll soon put up! Thanks! Also, who do you think should cast Travis and Katie? And who should cast Leo and Reyna? Give me your suggestions in comments or reviews!**

**Love you guys,**

**~CG50**

**_Percy's view, 19:15._**

Percy and Annabeth got into the UCC coffee shop at last after 15 minutes of waiting. Percy looked at Annabeth, who looked stunning. The blonde hair mesmerized him, her gray eyes hypnotizing him whenever he looked into them. He knew they were just friends, and that this was their first date. Well, maybe not a date, since it wasn't planned, but anyway. He sat down with Annabeth, both of them facing each other. He could see in those gray eyes there was wisdom and strong intelligence in them, reflecting through her. The blonde locks sat on their shoulders perfectly.

"So, wise girl..." Percy began. Annabeth looked at Percy, her gray eyes meeting his sea green ones. He coughed a bit, before asking: "How are you going? Good? Normal?" He asked. Annabeth smiled at him. He was nice. And he acted like an idiot. Yet in some way, he was so special.

"Good so far, tomorrow is my best friends wedding. Thalia Grace, have you heard of her? She's amazing." She said. That's when Percy's eyes widened in surprise. Woah, what did he hear? Thalia Grace? Thalia GRACE?! But... But... That was HIS best friends fianceé! What the heck did he hear? Was this some lie or something? Okay, he calmed himself down. He looked into those gray eyes staring at him, their gaze asking him: _Okay Seaweed brain, what are you now thinking about?_

"Um... Well... I'll tell you later." Percy said. Annabeth nodded, and then they looked at the menu. They ordered an omelet with rice in it, and mushroom cause. Just to share. As soon as the food arrived, they began eating, sharing in between one another. With his mouth full of food, Percy said: "You know, I've seen-" He began, but Annabeth looked up at him and sharply said:

"Seaweed brain, never talk with your mouth full. It's rude, and you don't want your food covered with your spit all over it flying across the table, right?" She asked. Percy quickly chewed and swallowed his food. Okay, rule number one: Whenever he was on a date with Annabeth, don't talk one bit when your mouth is filled with food, unless you want to be talked back to by Annabeth on manners.

"Sorry." Percy said when he finished swallowing. "But anyways, I've seen the buildings you designed and built. I've also seen many of the work you've done with other famous architects." He said. Annabeth smiled at him. Did he like her work? "I think it's amazing. The structure of those buildings are perfectly sturdy and well built, environmentally friendly and eye-catching to anyone." He said. "I get mesmerized whenever I see your famous buildings. I have never seen anything like it." He said.

"Since when did you become Mr. Smart?" Annabeth asked, which caused Percy to blush. "But, why thank you. I always spend about 6-9 hours working on those designs a day. I'm also a professor at HKU. I very much would like to know if your marine company would like any architectural designs. I've currently had no companies or anyone asking for any designs, and I'm aching to get back on that sketchbook and pic up that drawing pen." She said. Percy smiled. She must really love architecture. He could tell through her voice she was really aching to get back on that sketchpad. He could imagine her sketchbook, and he began to think it was messy and filled with a lot of notes.

"Sure." Percy said. Annabeth's face lit up and a smile formed on it. A sweet smile that made Percy mesmerized just by the look of it. "We will soon make a building in Malaysia since our company is spreading over Asia now. Out main headquarters is here in Hong Kong, but we've got more in the UK, Ireland, the United states, and in many other places. But we haven't got one in Malaysia. I was wondering if you could help design a building for our headquarters." He said. Annabeth then said in complete happiness:

"Of course! I would love to design for you, Mr. Jackson. It is a complete and true honor to help you and provide service for you." She said. "I can make a good headquarters for your company. It should be near the sea. But overall, I shall be happy to design it for you." She said. Percy smiled at Annabeth. Such a intelligent girl! Very unique. Maybe she went to one of the most prestigious universities in the world to study architecture!

"Which university did you go to for studying, Ms. Chase?" Percy asked. Annabeth looked at him and said:

"I went to Harvard university to study architecture. And please Mr. Jackson, call me Annabeth." She said. "We're not in a office building or anywhere fancy where we have to speak each other's last names." She continued, forcing Percy to have a blush on his face. "Hoe about you? Which university did you go to for studies?"

"I went to Cambridge. And call me Percy." He said. Annabeth nodded, smiling, and then saying:

"Odd enough for a Seaweed brain to go to one of the most high ranked universities of the world." She said, and Percy blushed. Yep, Annabeth was surly getting to him. "You must have studied a lot, Percy. Maybe that's why your marine company is so good and the business is doing fine. Because a Seaweed brain went to one of the highest ranked universities in the world." She said, a smile on her face. Percy smiled back. She was sharp, but cute at the same time. "Do you want to go now and walk around? That's what I mostly do before I take the bus home." She said.

"Okay." Percy said, and he called a waitress, who looked at him. He had a lot of charisma, because after they got out of the restaurant, the waitress tried to give her phone number to Percy. Later on, both of them were just walking around, looking at stuff. Later on, both of them left for their homes, but not until Percy said: "Maybe we can meet again in August to see your architectural design?" He asked, and Annabeth smiled.

"Maybe earlier. But overall, I'll hope to see you next time, Percy. Maybe if we both unexceptionally bump into each other in public, maybe a bit of tea?" She asked, and Percy said:

"Of course. Have a good night, Annabeth." And they both went their separate ways.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**_Travis Stoll's view, 21:55._**

Travis was now looking out at the TST waterfront with his fianceé, Katie. His blue eyes looked at his fianceé, her head on his shoulder, looking out at the waterfront with him. In the past, Travis and Katie were enemies in high school because travis kept on constantly playing jokes on Katie, then frustrating her and she did payback. But now they were a couple, since they found out they actually liked each other in secret but was hiding it by pretending they hated each other.

Katie's green eyes looked at her fianceé, who was still looking out at the waterfront. Maybe soon, their wedding could be here. The ring on her ring finger was a beautiful emerald green, matching Katie's eyes. On the inside of the ring, the words 'You're my princess' were carved. Travis then looked at his fianceé, his curly brown hair looking a bit like a crazy mess. His blue eyes met her green ones, both of them smiling at each other. "When we get married," Katie began, Travis smiling. Even though it looked sarcastic, it was a real smile anyway, just like his brother's, Conner Stoll. "I want to get married here. If we could." She said. Travis smiled at her, saying:

"I would make sure we could, even if it means I'll have to pickpocket my one of my father's old wedding rings." He said, and this resulted in Katie playfully hitting him and giving him a light glare. Smiling, Travis said: "I'm kidding, Katie." He said. Katie smiled at him, saying:

"If you pickpocket one of your father's old wedding rings, I'll make sure you'll have Silena paint your nails shocking pink." She said, resulting in Travis faking vomiting, which caused Katie to laugh and smack Travis playfully. Travis said:

"I will never get my nails painted! They're only for girls." He said, and Katie smiled at him.

"Kidding." She said, playfully. The atmosphere around both of them became loving, as they shared a kiss and went back to their shared apartment flat.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**_Thalia's view, 22:00_**

Looking at her wedding dress once again, Thalia smiled. She was wearing a tank top and shorts, and she was sitting on her bed, teeth brushed and ready for bed. Tomorrow was her wedding, and she couldn't wait. She looked at her phone, which had several what's app texts notifications on the screen. There were many, but the ones she loved the most were from her best friends. Silena sent a text saying: _'Whe 2morrow, you better b in the wedding dress! Lot's of love, Silena.' _which Thalia laughed at. The next one was from Katie, who texted: _'Got you a really adorable wedding present which I hope you love!' _and then the next text was from Piper, who texted: _'Your wedding will be amazing, I bet. Never say that you'll never fall in love, I thought wrongly and ended up falling in love with ur brother. : p' _And Thalia laughed, remembering when Piper and Jason first met. The last and latest text was from Annabeth, who texted: _'Roses are red, Violets are blue, you and Nico better have a good marriage. You'll look stunning, I say.' _And Thalia smiled.

She then went to her music on her iPhone, tapping the little cheery orange app with two music notes on it. She smiled and began listening to music. She couldn't wait. And in a few seconds after lying down on the pillow, she fell asleep.

**Hey guys!**

**All: So what did you think of this chapter? This is a message to all of you, big thank you once again, love you all! **

**Fanfiction users: I love you all. You guys read this story from the start before I posted it on wattpad. I want to thank you all who had added this story to their favorites and your amazing reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome! And I love you all! This site is like my main home online, and I'll never forget you all. Thank you so much.**

**Wattpad users: Vote, hm... I love comments more! Also, share this story with any PJatO lover! Add this story to your reading shelf, it's just like adding the story to your favorites and also follow it please! Also, tell me who to cast Leo, Reyna, Travis and Katie!**

**All users: I love you all. I want to hug you all, even if it's stupid! And also, you guys are amazing. _YOU CAN ASK QUESTIONS, THEY'LL BE ANSWERED IN CHARACTER INTERVIEW CHAPTERS!_**

**Thank you all, see you and LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~CG50**


	10. Weddings and Parents

**Hey guys!**

**I've got the new chapter of It all started at Starbucks! So now it's the wedding, or preparation with the bride for the wedding! So anyway, this is all in Thalia's view. I hope you guys like the chapter! So anyway, let's begin! And sorry for the long wait, you know, school and stuff, but now I've got a lot of ideas for the story! PS: I went to a scout rally! Gods, I was nervous when my troop began to march.**

**So... To fanfiction users: Thank you so much for checking out my 'It all started at Starbucks' story! I'll soon be doing another Percabeth story based off the movie 'Eat, pray, love', which I love! Get it? But never mind. It's going to be another Percabeth story, and the sneak peak will be shown at the end of this chapter! I hope you like this chapter, and love you all!**

**To Wattpad users: Thank you so much again! You guys, I'll soon be doing another story, Eat, Pray, Love, based off Percabeth! I'll be changing the areas where the stories were, anyhow. I may also be putting up a 1D fanfic, but it'll be a pretty low chance, since you know. The sneak peak of Eat, Pray, Love Percabeth version will be put up at the end of this chapter!**

**To all users: Thank you so much, you all! I'll soon be putting up Eat, Pray, Love! I've still been doing a bit of research on the movie itself and rethinking the places, but overall, you guys have been the greatest fans I've ever had, reading this story. I love you all. Many people in my school may hate me, but you guys, I know that you'll love this story, and it gives me the strongest self-assertiveness I have in my whole life. I just love you all. Thank you so much once again, and ever chapter is dedicated to each of my loyal, amazing, euphoric, cheerful and beaming fans and friends. I love you all, and this chapter is dedicated to ALL OF YOU.**

**~CG50**

**_Thalia's view, 9:30._**

The dress was put on and the makeup was adjusted a bit to the face to make and give it the 'natural' look. Thalia couldn't believe it. Finally. Today... The day of her wedding. The beautiful, angelic white veil was fit over Thalia's face. "Thals, calm down! Everything will be fine. Nico's just finished prepping himself up and is now socializing with the other men. His best man is of course Percy." Silena said, smiling at Thalia. She knew her father would be here, and Thalia didn't want the same thing that happened at Jason and Piper's wedding, a big argument among the 3 brothers which caused them to be kicked out of the wedding. And the priest was not proud about that. "Just try to calm down, alright? Think about your first kiss with Nico! It may calm you down, darling." She said, adjusting the white dress, with blue lighting bolts on the lower-half of the dress. Thalia's hair was now not in spikes, so sharp and blunt that when you touched it and applied just a little bit of pressure, you would be bleeding. It was now in it's normal style, a beautiful long ultra-straight hair, curled beautifully a bit at the tips. Closing her eyes, Thalia thought of her first kiss with Nico, when they both admitted they loved each other. Yep, she could see it now.

_Flashback._

_"Look! Nico, where in the name of Hades are you taking me?!" Thalia asked, as Nico held her wrist rigidly, yet in some way, delicately. Thalia's expression was one of strong annoyance. She did NOT like being dragged around the place here and there, especially by her close friend. Yes, Nico had just became her close friend. Awkward much? No. It wasn't awkward to both of them, but it was rude and annoying to do such a thing to a woman at times, especially when you just pull them into your car after a simple hello and yeah, that. But Nico, who was oblivious to her comments of 'Let me go you bastard' and that other rude things that shall not be mentioned, Nico said:_

_"Somewhere special where I always went to. I love it. But I know it's a common place to go to." He said, and Thalia rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe the nerve of this boy. Called Nico. And she couldn't believe how he acted. He was even still addicted to this Mythomagic, this kind of card game he played ever since he was a little boy! What was with him, anyway? Thalia then looked at her watch, and she looked at the time. Gods. It was late. And by late she meant late. _

_"NICO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, people then staring at her. But Thalia didn't really care at all. She wanted to know where she was going, wanted to know where he was dragging her. "It's about 12:15AM! Where in the name of Hades are you dragging me?!" She asked, yelling the last bit of the sentence at the top of her very lungs, which resulted in a fit of loud coughing. Soon enough, she noticed where she and Nico were. It was the clock tower. She couldn't believe her eyes. She loved the place also. And Nico did also. It was like they were split, and now..._

_"Thals," Nico began, looking at Thalia. The lights shined brightly on her face, and she could see the light on Nico's face, illuminating it beautifully. Her thoughts began racing, her mind racing quickly. It was like staring at a male version of herself. "Look... Ever since we've been friends, I've never thought I would you know, fall for someone." He began, then scratching the back of his head nervously. "But, um..." He began, beginning to stutter. "W-Well, um, I've been seeing this girl. She's nice. She's spunky, determined and tough. She's a great archer, a astonishing sharp-tongued girl. Even though she's short tempered, I don't really mind." He said, and Thalia then noticed it. Her eyes widened. He was describing her._

_Her._

_Yes, she also had a longtime crush on him ever since the book fair. She couldn't believe it. God, thank you._

_"And it's you." Nico said, and shyly leaning in, he kissed her. Thalia didn't care about the dang height. He may be about 10CM taller than her, but that didn't stop her from kissing him back. As soon as he stopped kissing, he looked into Thalia's electric blue eyes. And then he heard clapping. People were clapping at the new couple, and Thalia smiled at him, both their hands intertwinning._

_"Well... This makes us boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" Nico asked. And Thalia smiled, giving him a light nudge in the gut._

_"Of course, death boy."_

_End flashback._

Thalia smiled to herself. She was more relaxed. Then she saw a woman with a dress walk into the room. She turned around and saw Annabeth. Annabeth was looking elegant, beautiful, ravishing and fair looking. She wore a gray dress, which went up to her knees. Wearing gray flats, she wore her owl earrings. Her hair was neatly down, and Thalia could see the light trace of blush. "Annabeth!" She said, standing up and walking to her friend, who hugged her.

"It's your day, Thals. Calm down. You look well enough. And unfortunately, I'm here with some bad news."

"What is it?"

"Your father's here."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Nico sighed. He was nervous. He was at the front of the church, waiting for more guests to arrive. But here didn't expect that a few special guests would be arriving. But these quests, he was deeply fearful that they would come to he and Thalia's wedding. He remembered what happened at Leo and Reyna's wedding, and it went crazily out of hand, and out of control. He seriously wished they didn't come, but as soon as he saw them, a large wall of merriment in him, which rarely occurred within Nico, was hit by a large wave of alarm and anxiety.

His father was here, along with Thalia's father. Of course, he knew why they were here, they just wanted to see the wedding. And soon enough become brothers. Well, brothers-in-law, to be exact. Nico calmed himself down, thinking about the time when he and Thalia kissed for the first time, how he dragged her to the clock tower. He then smiled at his father and his soon-to-be stepfather, and pridefully, with a little tint of fear in his voice, said: "Father! It's been a long time." He said, smiling brightly. Pridefully smiling back, his father hugged his son. Hey, only on days when his son would be happy, Hades will be happy. "Father in law, it's an honor to see you once again." Nico continued, and Zeus gave a light smile to his son-in-law.

"I understand you will be marrying my daughter." Zeus said, and Nico nodded, fearfully gulping. This wasn't going to be a good thing at all. And by at all, he MEANT at all. He expected to be threatened, to be then told by Thalia's father to not break her heart or he would pulverize him into bits, expecting the stereotypical protective father in Zeus to burst out and disturbingly make Leo feel uncomfortable, but Zeus did something surprising. He put a hand on is soon-to-be-son-in-law's left shoulder, smiling warmly at him. "And I understand you'll never hurt her. My daughter speaks highly of you." And Nico couldn't help but let a light smile touch the corners of his eyes. "I'm sure you'll be a good husband." And he walked into the church, hands behind his back and smiling. Hades looked at his son, and smiled at him also.

"Son," Hades began, smiling at his son, and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I remember when I watched you growing up. And when I had to leave, change my identity. I remember those days I heard from your older sister," He continued, and at the words 'Older sister', Nico's right eyes twitched a little bit. "told me how you were growing up. I couldn't believe it, that you would grow up to be a handsome young man, who has finally made me proud. Now remember," Hades continued as both father and son smiled brightly at one another. "I'll love you, son. I know you've chosen the right person." And Hades walked into the church, and Nico smiled brightly. He made his father proud. And he would never forget those words his father said.

**Hey guys!**

**Yep, it's the end of the chapter! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! It's been a long time, I know, but school's been a stressful thing in my life, and I really want to do well in school. Phase 4 in Chinese is getting trickier and harder by the day, but I'm still working on it.! And the sneak peak of 'Eat, pray, love', PJatO version is right below!**

Annabeth looked out of the plane. At last, away from Luke. She had enough of the marriage. She then saw a mysterious man looking at her, and he quickly looked away once his sea green eyes met hers. He quickly looked away. Her publisher said something, something about someone following her on her journeys, and soon enough something happening. And one year of relaxing! First to France, Second to Thailand, and the last to Bali, Indonesia. She couldn't wait. And those sea green eyes. She couldn't help but feel something would soon happen...

**So you guys can't wait for it, right? I hope so! But anyway, soon on Fictionpress and Wattpad, I'll be putting up a new story. It's called 'The diary of an Armenian girl', which is a Historical fiction story based of the Nagorno-Karabakh war, seen in a little girl's perspective. I hope you guys will read it!**

**Review, Comment, please? And FF people, add this to your favorite if you want to! Wattpad users, just comment all you want! I'll see you all soon, in either one of those 3 upcoming stories! On FP, I'm the same username, and you'll find me!**

**See you!**

**~CG50**


	11. Bouquets and Engagements

**Hey guys!**

**So this is chapter 11 of It all started at Starbucks! For you guys, I'm going to be putting this in Annabeth's POV this time, along with Percy's! But anyways, it's still gonna be in a third person way, but I hope you like this chapter! In HK, it's freezing, and my hands make it feel like it's impossible to type ANYTHING. Though I hope I can do my homework for you guys. On human rights day (DECEMBER THE 10TH IS HUMAN RIGHTS DAY!) I have a Science test, Chinese dictation and it's stressing me out. I'm like the stereotypical Chinese girl: WANTING HIGH GRADES AND IS A TOTAL GEEK. Yep, I want to get a scholarship and head to Oxford to study law. Really! High grades is an important thing to me in my school life. That's why I typing this while doing my math homework and revising for my assessment and then testing myself on my 15 Chinese dictation words. And also, there is a new**

**Anyway...**

**Fanfiction users: 47 reviews! Woah, almost up to 50! 26 favorites and 48 followers! I love you all, you make me feel so happy. And for people who are now fans of RotG (Rise of the Guardians), I will be posting up a story! It's going to be called: 'Winter and Autumn', as a girl becomes the spirit of Autumn, and she meets Jack Frost. You then know the sappiness and all that stuff... But hope you enjoy!**

**Wattpad users: 19 votes and 17 comments, with a cup of 1,422 reads. Awesome! Thank you guys, I hope you're liking the story so far. I think the story is going to be a long one, but that's how I plan for it to be. Also, same thing about the RotG story, I'll post it up here too! **

**To all: Thank you all, you faithful readers. I love you all, and may god bless you all, forgive your sins. I'm agnostic, I know, but that's me! As I sit in my room, which is of a weird mix of a boy-girl-transgender-geek room, I feel so happy just to be with you all. I hope you guys like this chapter, and again, god bless you.**

**~CG50**

**_Annabeth's view, 10:30_**

Watching her dear friend Thalia drop the Pandora bracelet she was holding, Annabeth ran to her and picked up the bracelet, kneeling next to her dearest friend and telling her to calm down. "Thals, it's alright! This time, we've got someone to break a fight apart, and..." Annabeth said, yet Thalia nodded. She immediately collected herself together, taking a few deep breaths and then looking at Annabeth. "You sure you okay? You looked like you were going to have a heart attack just now! I would've done CPR, and I-"

"Wise girl, calm down." Thalia said, laughing. She knew how to collect herself, after all. She then looked around the room, then back at Annabeth, who stood up and put a hand on her chest, sighing in blessed relief. She then smiled at her best friend, then hugging her. "You've been the best BFFE in the universe I could ever have." She said, and Annabeth smiled. "Thank you for everything. You're lucky I calmed down before I fainted." She said, and both the friends began laughing, close to the level of a pack of Hyena's laughing their faces off. As soon as the room became tranquil and the friends stopped hugging, Annabeth helping Thalia put the veil on, she smiled.

"This is your day." Annabeth said, smiling. "Go out there and make yourself proud." She said, as she put on the flower, pinning it to the left side of her dress and heading out of the room. Annabeth went into the church, looking around.

3 sets of pews were within the churches walls, one on the left, one on the right, and one smack in the center. The bride was going to walk in on the right, and Annabeth then walked to the front of the front pew, sitting down and continuing to look around. A choir was behind the altar, the cross hanging right behind the choir, who were prepared to sing. As Annabeth looked at the altar, she saw Nico go up there. After a long period of waiting, everyone was in the room, and she was sitting in between Piper and Reyna, who were looking at Nico up there, who was smiling brightly, just like his mother had been in front of him right at that moment. He then looked at the crowd, and waited for the choir to sing. Then, the wedding ceremony began.

A few times during the wedding, the guests had to stand up and sing wedding hymns. Most of the kids looked bored and sleepy, the adolescents looking like they just wanted to get out of here, as if the place was hell and the adults looking at the altar. The grandmothers and grandfathers there looked peaceful, yet annoyed at the same time, due to their grandchildren looking bored. And then came the moment the bride arrived.

In weddings, the father would lead the wife down the aisle, but in HK, it doesn't work that way. The bride walks down the aisle, the flower girl following her and the ring boy also. When Thalia appeared, Nico's jaw dropped as he looked at her. She looked stunning, flawless and even looked ready to crush a bunch of pumpkins at the same time. Thalia looked at her husband in 10 minutes, and she smiled at him. As soon as she reached the altar, the flower girls and ring boy went to the side of either the bride or husband. Soon enough, the priest began saying the marriage things which I don't even bother to write in here. Meanwhile, 2 certain children of Jason and Piper, Aelius and Lyra, both of them were bored. The dull words, or as both of them thought, from the priest just made them want to get something and throw it at the priest themselves. But as their mother and father said, remembering the strict tone in their words, saying: _It would be unholy and shameful to do anything to the priest._

Bor-ing.

Oh, so, monotonous.

Anyway.

As soon as the priest had finished saying the jejune words, he said: "You may kiss the bride." And in HK, it was weird to kiss on the lips, but Nico kissed his wife on the cheek, and then kissed her lips. He didn't care. And soon enough, it was time for the bachelorettes to get the bouquet, lined with iris' on it. Nico kissed his new wife for 2 minutes on the cheek, and Thalia turned around, and threw the bouquet.

Annabeth, who was forced to join and urged strongly by Piper and Reyna, who were smiling at the large crowd of bachelorettes, was at the very back of the delirious bachelorettes, who were craving to catch the bouquet in their hands. But you could tell Piper and Reyna, too wanted to get out of the church and light out for the soccer pitch close to their homes, to play soccer with their kids and unleash the tomboys they kept within them. And of course, both of them wore nothing fancy, nothing but the dress, oh-so posh flats and necklace. Makeup? Big no for the both of them. And yes, back to Annbeth, and this included her. She rolled her eyes and just waited. Nothing else, and then, she saw something, sailing towards her. She had to catch it quick, before it slammed into her face, or neck, or collarbone. She bent down, jumped, caught the thing within her reach and fell to the ground again, landing on her feet, she looked at her hands, and...

"... Gods."

She caught the damn bouquet.

**_Charisse's view, 11:09_**

The beautiful Filipino stood next to her best friend and watched as Annabeth caught the bouquet in her graceful hands. She wore a beautiful royal purple dress, with simple purple flats and a charm bracelet with a purple rose. She looked at her friend next to her, who was wearing a green dress, sneakily and cunningly putting jean shorts underneath, with green flats and a charm bracelet which had a victory sign on it. She went back to her seat with her friend, who sat down next to her boyfriend, who smiled at her.

"Sabina," Charisse began, and Sabina looked at her. "Where's Hermes?"

"He said he'll get here as soon as 11:00, but he's not here," Sabina began, a tone of concern and worry in her voice. "which is strange." Her boyfriend continued for her.

"Rafe!" Sabina said, hitting him lightly with her hand.

"Sorry." Rafe said, smiling and kissing her on the nose. "It's just cute to see you when you get provoked."

"I'll punch you later."

"Why?"

"Cause... Never mind!" Sabina said, and Rafe smiled at his girlfriend, taking her hand and holding it tightly within his warm, calloused one. Charisse sighed and drummed her fingers on the pew in front of her. But she didn't notice a man sitting in the pew behind her, and he tapped her on the shoulder. Charisse turned around and the man looked at her.

Salt-pepper hair. New York city marathon t-shirt, slim, tall and fit. With those blue eyes, with mischievousness in them, Charisse knew who it was. "Hermes!" She hissed, happy yet her tone filled with absolute concern. Sabina and Rafe turned around and saw an old familiar face. Hermes chuckled and looked at his girlfriend. "You concerned me! What took you so long?!"

"Everything with my job." He said, and Rafe looked at him. "What? I got a lot of work from the boss."

"Well, I got a heavier load of work." Rafe said. Both worked in the same business company, Olympus trading center, with Percy Jackson, who was their boss, but an amazing kind, humorous man. Sabina rolled her eyes and glared at Rafe. "Hello." Rafe said, and Sabina's glare hardened. Rafe kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, and she stopped glaring at him.

"Cute couple moment!" Charisse half whispered, as her boyfriend rolled his eyes. Soon enough, they had to leave the hall, but Hermes had something secret. Soon enough, everyone left after the ceremony, some people talking about the banquet after the wedding, which everyone had to go to, but were allowed to not go if they had a busy schedule. Soon enough, when everyone was gone, Hermes looked at his girlfriend, walking to her and then looked at her.

"Charisse," He began, and he looked at her. "you mean everything to me. From the day I first met you in that bank to our first kiss and now this, I never want to let you go. But, I have something to ask you." And Charisse looked at him, and he went down on one knee, took a box out and opened it. Inside, a beautiful gold ring rested. Charisse's hand's flew to cover her mouth, as in astonishment, looked at the ring. "Charisse Anne Aguiliz," And the 4 words Charisse had been waiting for popped out of his mouth. "will you marry me?"

And of course, it was a yes.

**End of chapter 11!**

**Guys, I've used the remaining inspiration I had for this chapter, so I hope you liked it! Also, I have to study for my Science, Math and Chinese test, so I won't be on much! But thank you all, and sorry if this will bother you, but check out my RotG story! I'll be updating it a lot I guess, since it's mostly from an RP! I'll see you all soon, and love y'all!**

**~CG50**


	12. Bouquets and Crushes

**Hey guys!**

**Here's chapter 12 of 'It all started at Starbucks!'**

**I hope you guys will also like this chapter. Also, how come hardly anyone likes RotG? I'm soon going to watch the film! Also, school's been tough, but I've been finding more time to type up stories! I'm going to try my best to write up to 15 chapters for this story! But this chapter, you'll find out what happens! Yep, another Percabeth moment! XD**

**Fanfiction users: 51 reviews... I think I'm going to faint. Kidding! And OMR, so many views... So many views have been given to my story! About 1,139 views! You guys are so loyal and dedicated, unlike, unfortunately, the Wattpad users. I don't know what happened, but they stopped viewing my stories. I wonder what happened. But thank you you all! 27 favorites and 48 follows! Thank you so much!**

**Wattpad users: Okay... I'm sorry, but there's nothing to say. :(**

**To all: Enjoy this chapter! Love y'all, and I may put this up for a Watty... But see y'all at the end of this chapter!**

**_Percy's view, 11:13._**

The handsome male walked out of the church. Okay, Thalia and Nico got married! Great! But him... Where was that special someone? He couldn't help but feel envious about this fact. He never found his special someone, and he had seen Nico and Thalia always walking around with one another. It got on his nerves, and even at times we just wanted to take his shoe off and throw it at Nico, but no, he resisted the urge to. He then walked to his car, just a few feet away from the Prius from his deceased step-father.

Then someone was pushed into him, and both of them fell to the ground.

Luckily, it was just _sideways. _Falling on top of one another? Um... Would NOT be THAT pleasant. But it was sideways, thank whoever was the god/ddess of falling. Moving on! Both of them looked at each other. Percy then noticed who it was. The blonde hair, the gray eyes, the fair, pale skin. The grey dress was beautiful, along with the grey flats and owl earrings. The Iris bouquet in the hands of the woman was held tightly, and she sat up. "Annabeth?!" Percy asked.

"Percy?!" The woman asked, as both of them sat up. The bouquet of flowers was beautiful in her hands, and her blonde locks fell in front of her gray eyes, as she looked at the man facing her. He looked handsome, of course. Dashing, stunning and eye-blinding to her. His sea green eyes matched the color of sea foam at the sea, and his black hair was as black as the night itself, and the look on his face made her want to laugh all day long, until she ran out of precious air to breathe.

"... Well, this is a coincidence!" Percy said, standing up and helping the gray-eyed woman up, offering a calloused hand to her, which she took and stood up. The bouquet was still in her hands, unscratched. She then sighed, looking at him. Both their eyes met, and soon in just a matter of seconds, both got lost in them. It was like heaven for both of them, and Percy remembered: This was the gray-eyed girl he met when he was in kindergarden, and then was forced to leave for the states. It had burned him inside when he was forced to leave her, and now that he was reunited with her, it felt like heaven's gate was open in front of him, the lord, Jesus and the holy spirit wanting to embrace him.

Wait, why are we getting into religious stuff? I mean, being the narrator and all of this story, I'm agnostic and all, and I'm trying to use either a metaphor or a simile, make the story more attractive, not talk about catholic, protestant and orthodox stuff, and-Wait, CG50! GET BACK TO WORK INSTEAD OF GIVING THE READERS A LECTURE ON RELIGION!

Moving on. Sorry about that, me being the narrator can get a tad bit awkward sometimes... ANYWAY!

Percy then cut the gaze off by a blink, a sharp one. Both stopped gazing at an instant, and Percy looked at her again. "Sorry about that, you just remind me of someone I wish I stayed with." He said, rubbing his temples. Annabeth nodded.

"It's okay." She said, smiling, pushing a long lock of blonde hair back. "So... You're friends with Nico?" She asked. of course, he should be. After all, most of Nico's friends were males, which MUST have included Percy.

"Yep. How about you? Were you one of the bridesmaids? Thalia's friend?" Percy asked, and Annabeth's reply were all yeses. Of course, she studied at Harvard, so she didn't say: "Yes, Yes and Yes." She instead said:

"Affirmative, Percy." She said, and Percy smiled. She was truly intelligent. He never met someone like her.

"Anyway, do you want to like you know, go to The Peak for our date? I mean, the wedding banquet isn't for like, well... 9 hours." He said. Yes, the wedding ceremony was held early, and then the banquet late. Smiling, Annabeth's reply was a simple: "Of course." And then Percy smiled. He walked to his car, and opened the door, allowing her in first, into the passengers seat. Closing the door, he went to the other side of the car, opened the door and went in himself, closing it and putting his seatbelt in, Annabeth doing the same, and then driving off, a smile on his beautiful face.

**_Aelius's view, 11:15._**

The wedding was boring for the little boy and his sister. You could bet that he really wanted to just cause a ruckus, but no, he had to act properly. His little sister, next to him was holding onto their mother's gentle and soft hand. Inside the church was DANG AGONY. Yes, he hated it. It was dull, boring and he just wished he could turn invisible and wreck havoc. No, he wasn't allowed too. Yep, he was 13 but still immature like a child. A child at heart, just like Louis Tomlinson from One Direction. Yes, the brown-haired hottie with sky blue eyes and had like a million girls following him on twitter-OH WAIT! It's a fact. Who knows? Maybe soon, the lads of 1D will get over a BILLION-Wait, sorry, dang.

Then Aelius saw her. Yes, he had a crush on her. Even though she was stoic and seemed emotionless and asexual, yes, she was his crush. Hey! You know those dull typical high school stories where the jock gets a crush on the gothic girl and tries to hit on her a million times, though it's unsuccessful and her fails miserably? Yes, it was the moment Aelius was living in right now. His nerves were wrecked, he calmed himself down my balling his fists, and tried to stay cool, that he looked like he was one of the guys ready to drop the atomic bomb in 1945, in Nagasaki and Hiroshima. Yes, Aelius was the typical high school jock.

And guess who he had a crush on...?

... Hylla Valdez. Okay, stay cool Aelius. Act like a man. Your sister is holding your mother's hand and your mother is talking to Thalia, your father is currently talking with Nico. You have a chance. Calm down, it won't be hard, trying to flirt with her and all. Many of the girls at your school have the hots for you. It won't be hard. Aelius then slicked his hair back, puffed his chest out as if he LOVED being him, and took a step to Hylla, who was now leaning on the brick wall and reading a book. Just a few more steps, Aelius!

And then...

"MOMMY! AELIUS IS RUNNING AWAY!" And Aelius paused, frozen. He looked like one of those people who looked at Medusa in the eye, unfortunate enough to meet their fate at the cursed woman herself. Aelius then nervously turned his head back, his chest faltering and thinking: _Great, now I can't talk with her. _Hylla looked up from her book, sighing and rolling her eyes in vexation.

"Aelius, you'll have a chance to talk with Hylla later. Now c'mon, we're going for lunch now." Piper said, and Aelius turned around, frustrated he didn't get to woo the girl of his dreams. Stalking back to his mother and sister with as if a dark cloud with lightning was over his head, he got upset. Yep, he just got humiliated by his parents.

But he didn't know, Hylla hid her face behind the book, and was laughing quietly, a smile on her face.

**The end of chapter 12!**

**Yep guys, hoped you liked it! HAPPY NEW YEAR, BY THE WAY! I hope this year will be a fantastic one, and love you all! :D I'm to lazy to write a summary and I'm working on my Chinese and Math, along with my dreams for the future and other stories I MAY put up, so see you all, and bye! :D**

**~CG50**


	13. Love and Paparazzi

**Hey guys!**

**Yep, chapter 13 of IASAS is up! I know, I was to lazy to type in the full name. But anyway! Wow, 56 reviews on fan fiction! That's amazing, guys! Thanks a ton! And also, on Wattpad, go to MishaMah's account, cause me and 3 amazing authors, MishaMah, Musicfication and DancingBeauties are working on a story called Elementric! Also, I'm sorry I haven't posted for a long time. And this chapter is going to be Percy and Annabeth's, along with Hylla's, but we'll start with Hylla's view at first. **

**School's been okay. **

**CNY (Chinese new Year.) is here! The holidays for my school have begun, and we get a week and two days off, but I still have homework to do, such as Chinese. I REALLY want to get a 6/7 in Chinese class, so I may not be on, but you can get updates from me regularly over this week, but I also have to celebrate CNY with my family, so... Yeah! Besides, we celebrate it in HK. But overall, thanks, and enjoy this chapter! Also check out my other stories, and the story Elementric, which is on MishaMah's profile! Enjoy, and see you guys!**

**~CG50**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**_Hylla's view, 11:20._**

Hylla was now in the car, her dark brown eyes gazing out the window as she listened to music, which blocked out the sound from the outside world. She reached into her bag and dug her hand into a pocket, fishing out a book. Whenever the car stopped, she would read the book and get lost in a world of fantasy, every word engaging her into the story. The immortal devices was her favorite series of books for now. Every word had engaged her and made her think more, made her think more about the genres of fantasy, steampunk and romance. Yes, she also loved cheesy stories, to say at the least. Anyways, she remembered Aelius... Ah, Aelius.

They both went to the same school. He was one of the many students there that was at the very top of the social ladder. He appeared in her mind as she stared out of the car, watching car after boring car pass her family's car, like every car a swordfish. She couldn't wait to get this dress off- Wait! She had to wait till something like 10PM... Ah fudge. She mentally sighed, still staring out of the bloody speeding car. His blonde hair, kaleidoscope like eyes, pale skin, mischievous smirk... Everything about him was perfection, from head to toe. Nothing made her think that he was like a marble statue, filled with cracks, but instead a pure white marble status, put in on display in _Le Louvre_, shining brightly as the sunlight shot through a window, bouncing lightly off the statue and making it shine. He was perfection, I repeat, perfection.

No, stop thinking about him, Hylla. She stopped thinking about him immediately, knowing that he liked flirting with every girl in the school once in a while, making them melt deep inside, their hearts melting like chocolate's left out in the burning sun, lying down on foil. She adjusted her rectangle-rimmed glasses, sighing and then drumming her knee. She continued reading her book, which lost her deep in the story, every word an anchor to her. Moving onto another character's view...

**_Thalia's view, 11:40._**

Thalia smiled at her husband for... How long? Um... An hour and... Okay, I'm too lazy to count, sorry. But she looked lovingly at her husband, his calloused hand holding her slender, yet having a few scars, hand. She was still wearing the wedding dress, which she wanted to get rid of. She then said: "Till death do us part." She had learnt it from Charisse, who watched a drama and then learnt the 5 dangerous, yet lovely words. He then replied:

"Till death do us part, Thalia." As he smiled. Of course, they planned a whole entire honeymoon. Thalia knew where they were going. They were going ALL the way to Fiji, ready to spend a whole entire two weeks there, relaxing, smiling, spending time with each other, and most of all, plan their future with one another. She then gripped Nico's hand tight. Since I don't have anything more left to say... Moving onto someone else's view and that stuff.

**_Percy's view, 11:42._**

Percy was now out with Annabeth, on another date. This time, he had enough time to go to The Peak with her. At least it was a sunday, he was able to bring her on a lovely date to the Forest Gump restaurant. He then went in with Annabeth, despite both their fancy dresses. They sat down in the restaurant, Annabeth smoothing out the gray fabric and adjusting her earrings. As you can see, their date was early. They both ordered their food, and after a few minutes of painful and deafening silence, Percy said:

"How about we get to know more about each other, wise owl?" And Annabeth roleld her eyes at the silly nickname. She couldn't help but distract herself just now with the song Begin Again by Taylor Swift. No, she hardly fell in love, but for years on end, she wondered to herself, if she would ever feel love, feel the passionate emotion. She wasn't feeling it, she knew it would take a long time to feel the emotion. She smiled, saying:

"Sure. Now... How about we do it twenty-ONE questions style?" She asked, and Percy raised an eyebrow, but he accepted this. 2**1** questions? This should be interesting. It reminded him of something on youtube, were there were 11 things you could list instead of 10. Maybe the extra one would make the channel more unique and indie. With his usual smile on his face, the son of Poseidon **(A/N: I HAD TO USE THAT I'M SORRY) **said:

"Sure. First question... Where were you raised?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Soon enough, both Percy and Annabeth were laughing, smiling brightly at one another. Percy made some funny jokes, and Annabeth noticed something. He acted like a total idiot most of the time, but he was actually smart, as sharp as a knife. He even knew a lot of funny jokes, most of them made up by him. He even explained how he managed to make his business well known. Annabeth recalled seeing the handsome man in many TV shows, smiling. His charisma was so strong, made almost every woman swoon over him. He was so persuasive, and he was so trusting. As they continued eating, they continued chatting, until...

"MR. JACKSON! SMILE FOR THE CAMERA! AND WHO IS THIS PRETTY LADY WITH YOU?!"

Dang.

Paparazzi.

**Hey guys!**

**HAHAHAHAH I ADDED THAT CLIFF HANGER AND I DON'T CARE AT ALL. Yeah, I'll try my best to update! I'm really busy, thanks a ton to school. But yeah, paparazzi are here! In the next chapter... You'll find out! I'm not giving any spoilers on my precious story! Also, if you want to be dedicated in the story, just comment or PM me here! So... Yeah!**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for the long wait! Again, school, but see you all in the next chapter!**

**Loving you all (FRIENDLY WAY),**

**~CG50.**


	14. Fast analyzers and crushes

**Hey guys!**

**This is chapter 14 of IASaS! And yes, I'm sorry if I make Annabeth OOC. Someone told me that, and I'm going to work on this chapter so badly, that Annabeth will be in complete character. Thank you so much to the person telling me this. And lately, I've been having a writers block with 3 other writers on a story we're writing, and since I need some time alone on my own stories, I'm deciding to just take a short break from the story we're writing and work on this story for you all. **

**Guys on FanFiction, thank you so much. Your reviews and criticism, and no flames so far, is absolutely bringing me back on my feet. I feel better whenever I read your reviews when I'm down. The delays, mainly because of school (And because sometimes I hardly get ideas for the next chapter.) and sometimes, to admit it, I'm too lazy. But now that I'm back writing this, I feel better and at ease, since I can do my own thing, write my own thing, don't have people telling me what to do and confusing people, it feels great. No offense to the 3 other writers.**

**Guys on Wattpad, wow. Those reads have ESCELATED quickly. Like the bullet train passing the Karmin line (Yes, that is an actual line.) in 0.000001 milliseconds. Okay, that simile sucked. 3,697 reads. Just 3 more! I'll update this ASAP. So, thank you all for your support, and enjoy this chapter!**

**~CG50**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**_Percy's view._**

No. This was not good. Without a moments hesitation of thinking, he grabbed Annabeth's wrist, running out of the restaurant. He could ALWAYS pay the restaurant later. Okay, his common sense was gone then. Annabeth, she was having trouble running in flats, so she took her shoes off and began running with Percy. He thought that he had those paparazzi off his tail about 3 days ago! How did they even MANAGE to find him?! His bravery to know how to get out of here, he hoped it wouldn't make a twist in the road for him. As soon as he got to the carpark with Annabeth, after avoiding people, he got into the car with her.

"I'm sure I could've come up with a better way to have gotten out of that building in a few seconds flat!" Annabeth said. Percy looked at her, starting the car, and getting his attention back to the front of the car. But unfortunately, the paparazzi had also gotten into the car park. They were running towards the car, and in just a few seconds, after looking around, Annabeth saw a place which the paparazzi weren't blocking. "Percy, that way!" She said, pointing, and Percy quickly stepped on the engine, then managing to get out of the car park. Annabeth was one hell of a quick observer, he concluded quickly in his mind as he sped off. He wad forced to pay the fee though, which resulted in the paparazzi running as fast as they could to reach the car, but Percy managed to speed out, within the speed limit in time. Fortunately, they were safe from the stupid paparazzi.

"You sure analyze things fast." Percy said, looking at Annabeth and smiling. Annabeth nodded, smiling back at him.

"I was a top student when it came to analyzing." She said, giving a proud smile.

**_Aelius' view._**

Aelius was now in the fancy Italian restaurant in Festival walk. As he ate his lunch, he was thinking about Hylla. She looked so heavenly to him. But she always rejected his advances. Heck, even when he tried to talk to her in school, guess what? She turned her back on him and left every god dang location he went to. Even the hub! When he was on one side, she went to the other side, with no problem at all. He didn't notice that his dad was going into father mode. Thank the gods that his mum took his little sister to the damned toilets.

"Aelius." Jason began. Aelius looked at his dad, who asked: "Is there anything on your mind?" And Aelius sighed, looking down at his lunch and nodding. "Is it girl issues?" And immediately, Aelius' head shot up like a rocket.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I'm an actor, son. Of course, I had to study lovestruck expressions, but is it anything about a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Who is she?"

"... Hylla." Aelius said after a few seconds. His dad nodded, his look saying, _Go on. _"She's just different than the other girls. The other girls at my school are always so girly, but she seems to be different. Sure, at times she may act girly, but most of the time, she's shy and just keeps to herself. When she's talking to people, she's shy at first, but she acts like her usually friendly self a bit later, and when she's talking to her friends, she goes all crazy mode." He said, and his dad nodded, processing the information easily.

"Well then." Jason said, looking at his son. "Just be you in front of her." He said. Aelius rose an eyebrow. "Most girls hate it when boys don't show who they really are. You have to be you and show Hylla who you really are." He continued, smiling at him. Aelius could tell that in the past his father was a big hit with many of the girls, but he wasn't a big arrogant flirt. He had leadership skills, and of course, he met Piper, his wife one day, and that's when he was taken. Aelius listened to his father more intently as he said: "It's important that you just be you in front of her. She seems like the type of girl who likes boys who don't cover up." He said, and Aelius nodded, smiling at his dad. He then said:

"Thanks dad." And his dad ruffled his hair, smiling.

**_Nico's view._**

"And remember young man, if you hurt my daughter in anyway possible, I will ensure that you will go through the most agonizing time of your life the next time I see you." Zeus said, and Nico nodded, not scared. After all, he was brave and bold. Even after his sisters death and falling into a long term of solitariness and depression, he got back on his feet, but he still missed his sister. Now getting annoyed by how her father was being a total bossy-boot to her husband, Thalia walked to her dad and said:

"Dad, please shut up and stop telling my husband not to hurt me. He's a kind soul." She said. Zeus rose an eyebrow, but then looked at his daughter. She was very caring towards people close to her, and he could tell when it came to her husband, she was a total overprotective wife. Zeus sighed and nodded, saying:

"Thalia, I am just concerned as much as anyone else about your safety." He said, as Thalia rolled her eyes and nodded. "As you are my daughter, I do not want anyone to ever hurt you." Great. Her dad just HAD to go into overprotective mode. Thalia then sighed again, saying,

"Dad. Thanks for the concern. I love you, but Nico would never dare harm those close to him." She sad, hugging him. "But I just want to be alone with him for now, alright? We need to talk more about our honeymoon." She said, and Zeus smiled at his daughter. His brave, caring daughter. Despite her flaws, she was his little angel. He then said,

"Okay Thalia. I'll see you tonight." He said, hugging her. "I love you."

"Love you too, dad." Thalia said, returning the short hug, and Zeus walked off, Thalia looking at her husband. "So, Nico." She said, as he looked up into her electric blue eyes filled with joy. "For our honeymoon, where do you think we should go?" And Nico thought and pondered for a few seconds, before asking,

"Is New Orleans a good place?" He asked, and Thalia smiled at him. Most couples would drag their asses to places like France, Hawaii, Fiji, anywhere like those sappy romantic places, but New Orleans? For sure, that would be the perfect location for their honeymoon. Call them the creepy couple, but they aren't. Nico had a tomboy-like girl for a wife and Thalia had a former funeral home guy for a husband. Yes, Nico used to work in a funeral home with a certain friend of his *cough*Anubis*cough*... Anyways.

"Of course, Nico." She said. It was perfect. Just perfect. "How about we book a flight now before some other people book the place to block our perfect honeymoon?" She asked, and Nico couldn't help but smile at his wife. She really was the perfect wife for him. She was unique and different. Both appealed to one another, and the two rebellious-punk-unique ones found one another. "Of course."

**Hey guys!**

**I'm REALLY sorry for not updating! I had exams, I wanted to get a high mark, I REALLY want to get some of the top marks, and I got one of my exams back and got a 6/8 and I'm now in a random hyper mode for no apparent reason so I'm really sorry if anything I type in makes absolutely no sense at all! Anyways...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I just got a Fujifilm camera for my birthday, and last, last Saturday I went to a dog shelter. The dogs were completely adorable, I tell you! I'm going back there on this Saturday, so yeah! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter again, and sorry for the long wait! Here's the chapter for you! See you in the next chapter, and love you all!**

**~CG50.**


End file.
